Touche
by phillydi
Summary: This fic takes up where "Plan B" leaves off. Kensi and Deeks are the last members of the team to say good night after a long day, but the fireworks are not over…..yet.
1. Chapter 1

**Touché**

**By Phillydi **

**This fic takes up where _Plan B_ leaves off. Kensi and Deeks are the last members of the team to say good night after a long day, but the fireworks are not over…..yet.**

_**A huge shout out goes to Dave Kalstein and Joe Wilson, the original screenwriters of Plan B. It was my favorite episode of season two and in homage…. I just had to keep it going. **_

_**You guys rock.**_

* * *

><p>"No<em> thing<em>….There is no_ thing_!" Deeks responds and smiles to no one in particular.

Kensi stops short and twirls around quickly.

"Really, Deeks? Because if I hear you say that one more time, I'm going to scream. And for the record, I don't believe you anymore either." Kensi stands defiantly in front of her partner.

The detective couldn't have been more surprise if she had knocked him over with a feather.

"Wha…what….?" Deeks stammers.

Damn, it's been a tough day and apparently it wasn't over.

"So what will it take for us to have _a thing, _Deeks?" Hands on her hips, Kensi moves in closer. "Just when are you going to have the courage to admit you have feelings for me?"

The Mission is strangely quiet. The entire staff seemed to have cleared out all of a sudden. Even Hetty's desk is vacant.

Deeks turns away in a huff. He's pissed off now. "Great! You're the second woman to rip me a new one today."

He points a finger at Hetty's desk. "Three, if you count Hetty who reminded me that I need to get a life. So if you don't mind, you'll just have to get in line." Deeks throws his backpack down on his desk.

"I get it Deeks, we're partners and maybe you just want to keep this strictly platonic," said Kensi. "But we both know that phase ended a long time ago. There's is a lot more going on here than you want to admit."

Deeks walks away and leans up against one of the stone columns. He weighs his words carefully.

"Look I can be dense sometimes Kensi. But I know a lot of those questions you were asking today weren't about me and Nicole. They were about us." He pauses to lower his voice. "And yes, you deserve to know the truth too."

"Who's truth?" she demands. "Marty Deeks' or Max Gentry's?"

"Does it matter?' Deeks asks. "Because Nicole didn't want to hear the truth today and you may not either."

"Try me."

Deeks takes the long walk back to stand stoically in front of the women he has come to care for. Kensi is staring down at her hands now. She thought she was brave enough to hear what he has to say but she's not sure anymore. This is beginning to hurt.

"Kensi look at me. Please," Deeks pleads. Kensi raises her head slowly and looks directly into Deeks eyes.

"This whole case with Ray and Nicole has messed with my head, big time. When I saw Nicole I realized the feelings I had for her were still raw and something I didn't know how to deal with." Deeks stopped to read Kensi's face.

"Callen was right. The only thing that wasn't real in the boathouse today was my alias but the feelings were real, and they're eating me alive right now."

"So what are you saying Deeks?" Kensi asks. "Do you still want to be with Nicole?"

Deeks stares at the floor. "When I told her I was a cop, she wanted to know what part of our life together was real. I told her I didn't know." He pauses.

"She called me a coward."

"Yeah, well she's got that right." Kensi crosses her arms over her chest.

"Damn it, Kensi!" Deeks raises his voice. "Haven't you ever been so confused you don't know what's wrong or what's right anymore? If you weren't a big part of my life right now, maybe it would be a lot easier to take this further with Nicole…. you know, if things were different….I could….maybe. Hell, I don't know!" Deeks throws his hands up in the air.

"If it wasn't a game…. then what's stopping you?" Kensi's voice waivered.

"You got to understand she took care of Max and needed Max. But I fantasized that the two of us could have a life together too. I was actually jealous of the love Nicole had for Max, and I desperately wanted what he had. Is it any wonder why I would go so willingly under cover?"

"Is this the part I don't want to hear Deeks?" Kensi argues. "Because as long as Max Gentry is the lead character in this play, it isn't real!"

"Don't you think I know that?" he cries. "Nicole is part of Max Gentry's life - not mine." Deeks continues. "But every time I left Max behind, I had to bury him as deep as I could so I didn't have to deal with my feelings for Nicole anymore. And it worked until I saw her again today."

Kensi is not sure she can hear the rest.

"That's why I didn't want you to know about Max or any part of that alias. I had to keep both worlds separate. You don't belong in his world any more than Nicole belongs in my world." Deeks pauses. "Funny…. Despite it all, I have no regrets. All I ever wanted my whole life was someone to care for me. And I got to feel that for a short time even if it was only through Max."

Kensi turns away with a groan. But she can't stop now. She's got to take a chance.

"Well guess what… I _care_ for you Deeks, and I don't give a shit about Max Gentry." Kensi pounds her fist into Deeks' chest. "I'm real Deeks_. We're real._"

I know," whispers Deeks. "I know."

Deeks covers his hand over Kensi's clenched fist. "I think I've known since the day I got shot how you really feel about me. "

"Look we don't have to jump into this head first….we can take it slow and see what happens," she suggested.

Deeks shakes his head.

"It's a lot easier being Max than being Marty Deeks right now…. I wish I was ready to make that commitment Kensi but I still got to figure out what happen here today. I know there is something going on between us but I'm just not ready to go there yet."

Kensi lets out a long sigh and takes a step away from Deeks. "Ok. Fair enough. I can wait Deeks." She turns away and waves her hand. "Go figure out who and what you need. I'm not going anywhere."

"I hope not…..because I really want to make that call one day to Ray and tell him all about my _thing_ with Wikipedia." He gives her that Marty Deeks smile that always melts her heart.

"Oh what the hell," Kensi says as she crosses over to him in one step.

Deeks meets her kiss, eyes wide open.

She wraps his fingers in her left hand and pulls him closer to her with her right. There is no denying they are starved for each other. Thankfully some of the loneliness falls down around them as they melt into each other's arms.

Kensi pulls back after too short a time. Did she give in too quickly? No. She knows she's going to have to choose her battles wisely if she is going to win the war. Her heart is lighter but she is still emotionally sore and banged up. She wishes she could tell the jerk that she loves him. But that will have to wait for another time when he is ready to hear it.

"Good night, Deeks." Kensi turns and walks out. The door closes quietly behind her.

The Mission is quite again.

"Touché, Kensi."

Deeks smiles once again…. to no one in particular.

* * *

><p>Thanks go to Maxie Kay for some great advice, Schwarze_ratte for the avatar, and all the terrific comments from you, the reader who have motivated me to keep writing more stories around these great characters.<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

**Touché **

**by phillydi**

**_Chapter 2_**

_Some of you have asked to continue the storyline started in Touché and I have gladly obliged. _

* * *

><p>Kensi hates getting dressed up to go undercover and tonight was no different. It was a high-ranking naval wedding and god knows how much she loathes going to weddings, let alone formal ones.<p>

Kensi walks over to the mirror. On the up side, she really enjoys getting to wear Versaci for the occasion. Complete with silver-metallic piping at the décolletage, the little black dress makes her look like she is wearing a million bucks in jewelry around her neck. Kensi twirls around to get the full effect. She loves how the dress accentuates her breasts and slim figure. And don't forget the Jimmy Choo heels which are pure sex on stilts, giving her legs the illusion that they go on forever. But it's not all glamour and glitz….because no matter how expensive and sexy the shoes, it's not easy running in heels with a blazing gun in your hands. _Ok, will you just stop complaining and enjoy the moment_, _she concedes! Your salary is never going to lend itself to these threads except in another life time… if you're lucky._

Deeks joins her in the mirror. He looks dashing in the Armani tux that Hetty picked out for him. He straightens his tie, pats down the pockets and sneaks a quick peek at Kensi.

The last few days have been a bit awkward between Deeks and his partner. A week ago, the team rescued Ray and Jenna and safely arranged for their exodus out of Los Angeles and a new life together. But ever since that night, Deeks has been agonizing over Kensi's proposal. Of course he has feelings for his partner but in the past year his alter ego, Max Gentry was having an affair with Ray's ex, Nicole. His feelings are torn between the two women. He's trying his best not to think about this whole mess but is not having much luck.

Kensi senses his uneasiness and moves away from Deeks. She confesses it hasn't been easy keeping her distance from him after her admission she cared for him and wanted to be more than just friends. The timing couldn't be worse and she agreed to give him his space…. but it doesn't mean she has to like it. If nothing else, she can only hope the dress and shoes will work their magic and knock his socks off. Or at least make him squirm.

Actually Kensi's wish was granted the minute she entered the room…..Deeks can't take his eyes off her.

He's trying not to gawk. But it's just so damn impossible when the woman is looking like something that dropped out of heaven to save mankind! Wonder Woman has nothing on Kensi Blye tonight.

"Very nice," Deeks says with quiet approval. _Jeez, very nice? What a ridiculous understatement, he chides himself. _

"It had better be _exceptionally_ nice, Mr. Deeks," said Hetty as she walks into the wardrobe area. "Your collective ensembles have set my budget back three months."

"Well this is a fancy wedding given by a member of the Navy's elite. You don't want your agents looking like poor family relations from across the tracks, do you?" Deeks responds as he straightens his tie for the hundredth time.

"Yes, well your clothes will help you blend in successfully with the rich and famous but I'm afraid it's up to your personal skills and expertise to make sure no terrorist activity disrupt this wedding."

Three days before, Admiral Thomas Jenkins requested that NCIS act as an undercover security detail at his daughter's wedding in response to a terrorist threat that was called in earlier in the week. Two months ago, Jenkins had ordered the launch of a missile in Yemini that had destroyed a well known terrorist hideout southwest of the city. Twenty-five members of an Al-Qaeda family had been killed. Emotions still ran high at the location of the attack of the USS Cole even after all these years. With the assassination of Bin Laden and this new bombing in Yemini, the Navy brass weren't taking any chances.

Callen and Hanna enter the room with wardrobe bags slung over their shoulders. Their waiter uniforms are hidden away in each bag for the agents to change into when they arrive at the Wilshire Grand Hotel on Santa Monica Boulevard.

"You know, I'm starting to get a complex Sam," says Callen as he points to Kensi and Deeks. "These two get to dress like royalty all the time and here we are with our penguin suits complete with aprons and arm towels."

"Yeah, I know….if I'm not bartending on these missions, I'm busing tables," mumbles Sam as he throws the bag over a chair.

"Well if you prefer I can have you both taking coats at the door?" Hetty muses.

"No thank you, Hetty. I was only kidding."

"So was I, Mr. Callen." Hetty says as she heads to her office. "Oh, and stop by Ops one last time before you head out. Eric has a final homeland security update for this event that your team will want to review."

Deeks enthusiastically claps and rubs his hands together. "Well, let's get this party started then."

"It's going to be a long night." Callen sighs as the team heads up to Ops.


	3. Chapter 3

**Touché**

by phillydi

**Chapter 3**

The tables are turned and Deeks gets a taste of his own medicine.

* * *

><p>It's two hours later when the NCIS team enters the hotel and checks in with the naval military police and hotel security. Deeks and Kensi take up position in the reception and ballroom area while Callen and Hanna head to the kitchen. The team makes a complete sweep of the hotel including entrances and hallways. Convinced the home based security hadn't missed anything, they assume their under cover positions and begin surveillance as the guests begin to arrive.<p>

"Eric?" Callen taps into his head phones.

"Go ahead G," Eric replies.

"How's your cameras set up and can you see all corners of the ballroom and entrances leading into the room?"

"Roger that. Cameras operating on all angles," responds the ops technician.

"Nell, can you check with the concierge and find out if there have been any unusual requests today?"

"On it," answers the tech analyst.

"I'm headed out to the balcony," added Sam. "Never know what tables need bussing."

Callen grins but empathizes with Sam. This is either going to be a night of fireworks or complete boredom. But the way their track record was going lately, he would take boredom any day.

* * *

><p>"I just love a good wedding," Deeks smiles as he surveys the Pacific ballroom at the Wilshire Grand Hotel.<p>

Deeks stands next to Kensi at the top of the ballroom stairs looking out over the enormous room filled with linen covered tables and plush blue velvet chairs. Elaborate flower arrangements on the tables are in full bloom , projecting a rainbow of colors around the room. The thirty-piece orchestra and female solo singer are belting out a popular piece from the 1950's to the delight of the mainly middle-age crowd.

"Yuck," Kensi replies in disgust.

"Are you kidding me? Close family, friends, good food, and great music? What's not to like?" Deeks extends his hand to the room.

"It's a waste of good money if you ask me," she spits out in irritation.

Deeks suspects her dislike of weddings has something to do with her ill fated engagement to Jack six years ago. Should he risk asking? In for a penny…

"Does this have anything to do with Jack?" he asks quietly.

Kensi is caught off guard. Even though she and Jack had planned a small intimate wedding, she actually enjoyed planning every minute detail of their special day down to the place cards on the tables. When Jack walked out on Christmas morning, she burned those place cards along with the rest of her dreams. Moving forward she would concentrate only on her career.

She is surprised that Deeks is so perceptive. She would have to watch what she says in the future.

"No, it has nothing to do with…..

"Excuse me young man, can you help me find my table?" Gratefully, Kensi is interrupted by an elderly woman standing next to Deeks. "I can't see very well these days," she explains as she rests her fingers on Deeks arm.

"Absolutely, I'd be happy to … let's see your place card."

Kensi leans into Deeks and whispers, "You're a regular chick magnet, aren't you?"

Deeks raises one eye and wraps the hand of the old woman under and over his arm.

"Be right back…oh, and try not to single handedly kill the party atmosphere around here, this is supposed to be a happy event, remember? Try to smile will you?"

Kensi grumbles quietly to herself as she watches her partner gently lead the woman down the stairs and into the ballroom. She could tell by the way he threw his head back and added that signature Deeks' laugh that he was shamelessly flirting with the old woman. It was one of the things she loves about the man. To Deeks all life is precious despite the terrible things they both witness every day in their jobs. He taught her how to love again, especially after Jack.

As she waits for him to return, Kensi can't help imaging all the 'what ifs'. What if Jack hadn't walked out, would she be married with kids by now….what if she played the role of an officer's wife, would she be happy and fulfilled? And what if….._No! Stop it Kensi_…_no use thinking of all the 'what ifs'! _

Working at NCIS and with Deeks has changed all that anyway. She couldn't think of a life with Jack anymore than she could think of a life without Deeks. She had moved on a long time ago.

Kensi walks into the ballroom but stops as she hears Callen through her head piece.

"Kensi? Deeks?"

Deeks joins her as he returns from his good deed.

"We're here G," replies Kensi.

"I want you to check out a guy at the bar. I have Eric running a facial recognition scan at Ops. He seems restless and keeps looking around the room like he's waiting for someone or something. Create a diversion and we'll see how he reacts. If he's planning something this may force his hand."

"Got it," Deeks and Kensi said in unison.

"Kensi, can I have this dance?"

"What the….?"

Deeks grabs Kensi and pulls her on to the dance floor.

"What are you up to?" Kensi tries to keep her balance. "Ahhhhh….my foot!"

"Kensi will you please relax and let me lead? We got to get over to his side of the room and I'd rather do it gracefully instead of letting the whole dance floor know we're coming!"

"I really don't think this is a good idea."

"Just follow me."

Kensi lets her dance partner twirl and maneuver their way across the dance floor until they were almost next to the bar.

She has to admit he is a pretty good dancer, not to mention light on his feet.

"You never told me you could dance," she said.

"One of the many things you don't know about me." Deeks laughs as he gives her one last twirl straight into their target. Kensi flies into the suspect and knocks his drink right out of his hand and onto his lap.

"Oh my god," she exclaims. "I'm so sorry! If my friend here didn't have two left feet…."

"Excuse me?" Deeks yells. "And how many ballroom dancing crowns have you won, missy? None, nada, zero! She thinks she's god's gift to the dancing world. I can't even get her to keep in time with the music!" Deeks explains his plight to the suspect with arms waiving and feet stamping.

All of a sudden Deeks realizes Kensi isn't moving, in fact she's frozen in place and starring at the man in front of her. Her face has lost all color and she looks like she is going to faint. Deeks looks at the suspect and then back at Kensi again. What's going on here?

"Are you ok?" Deeks asks Kensi as he grabs her arm to steady her. "Do you know this guy?" Kensi ignores Deeks. She is in shock as she gapes at the tall, dark man.

"Hello Kensi. "

"Hello Jack," she whispers.

* * *

><p>Thanks for some of the great reviews and words of encouragement. They are much appreciated as I head into Chapter 4!<p> 


	4. Chapter 4

**Touche'**

**By phillydi**

**Chapter 4**

* * *

><p>Kensi finds the stool next to Jack and drops onto it. She can't trust her legs to hold her up any longer.<p>

"So are you going to introduce us?" Deeks asks impatiently. His eyes shift between Kensi and Jack.

"Ah….yes, Jack, this is ….Tim, my friend Tim." Kensi looks like she's just seen a ghost.

"Yes, that's me, good ol' Tim," Deeks shakes Jack's hand and gives Kensi a scathing look.

"Jack and I knew each other a long time a-ago," Kensi stammers. She's so traumatized right now; she just wants the ground to open up and swallow her whole.

"What's going on over there? You two alright?" Callen's voice fills their head sets.

Deeks is grateful for the diversion and a chance to leave the awkward situation.

"Will you excuse me? You two probably have some catching up to do. I'll be back." Deeks reluctantly leaves the couple behind to respond to Callen's call.

"Callen, it's Deeks. You're not going to believe this but your suspect turns out to be Kensi's long lost fiancé – Jack." Deeks pushes his way through the wedding guests.

"You're kidding me?" Callen is incredulous. "What the hell's he doing _here_?"

"I guess we'll find out. I left the two of them back there reliving fond memories."

"You think that's a good idea? She may have killed him by now – not to mention breaking her cover."

"Yeah, well I didn't have much of a choice." Deeks joins Callen next to the dessert table.

"Sam are you getting all this?" Callen asks.

"Yeah, it sounds like an episode of _All My Children_," Sam teases.

"Why don't you get over to the bar and find out if Kensi is ok? See if we can clear this guy," Callen responds.

"Heading there now."

Callen notices Deeks is uncharacteristically riled up as if someone just stole the brass ring from under his nose. This can't be good. He knows there is something going on between Kensi and Deeks. But was it a friendship bordering on a relationship or something more?

"We still have work to do here Deeks, let's resume our watch."

Deeks regains some of his composure and continues surveillance but he keeps replaying the scene between Kensi and Jack. Every so often he looks over at the bar but the last time he scans the room -she's gone.

"Anyone know where Kensi is? She's not at the bar."

"Yeah, she's out on the balcony with Jack," Sam responds. "She says she's ok, but I'll keep an eye out on her."

* * *

><p>Kensi and Jack walk over to the balcony railing. The cool evening air helps steady her breathing. Kensi doesn't know where to begin with Jack. Does she hug him, kiss him, or pull out her gun and shoot him? She swore she was so over this man but with one look the memories, good and bad, come flooding back into her consciousness.<p>

Jack could read her thoughts. "I'm so sorry Kens, please don't hate me," pleaded Jack.

"I searched all over for you Jack but I couldn't find you!"

"That's because I didn't want to be found. I was no good for you or anyone else back then. It killed me to see what I was doing to you, day in, and day out. I just couldn't let you go through that anymore."

"Really Jack? Don't you think you should have let me make that decision? No, you just walked out and left me alone and scared out of my mind that something terrible had happen to you."

Kensi paced back and forth in front of Jack. "Do you know how long it took me to get over the feelings of abandonment and hurt? Do you know I blamed myself because I felt it was my fault that I didn't try hard enough or listen long enough?" Kensi gasped for air, willing herself not to cry.

Jack lowers his head and lets the silence settle between them.

Kensi finally finds the courage to continue.

"I loved you Jack, and I promised I would never leave you. How could you do that to me?"

"You loved the old Jack. You didn't bargain for the new one who returned from Fallujah. I was a broken man back then Kensi. When the MPs finally found me I was strung-out, lying under a pier in San Diego incoherent and half dead. They sent me to Walter Reed in DC and I spent a year in a psych ward. Half the time I didn't even know my name let alone who I was.

Kensi listens intensely but her stomach is turning.

"You deserved more Kensi. I didn't even know if I would ever recover from the horror I witnessed in Iraq. I'm here by the grace of God and a couple of dedicated doctors who pulled me through that nightmare."

Jack swallows slowly and continues with his story. "I was discharged from the Marines after I got out of the hospital. I was living on disability checks and trying to find a job. I ran into an old childhood friend before I left Reed. He's a doctor in the Marines stationed at Camp Pendleton now – Danny Morton. Do you know him?"

"You mean the groom?"

"Yeah, that's how I got invited to the wedding. We hooked up again and renewed our friendship in DC. He was even able to help me find a job working there with a military contractor. I help run a small metal works company that supplies parts for military vehicles. I flew out here for the wedding but I'm still a bit jumpy. I have problems acclimating myself to crowds and loud noises. Kind of makes me nervous. Flying out here was a big deal for me."

"Jeez," Kensi holds her hand over her forehead. She looks around the balcony debating how to ask the next question.

"Did you ever think of me during the past six years?" Her voice softened. "Ever?"

"When I got through that first year in the psych ward, I started to dream of possibly finding my way back to a normal life again – whatever that means. I thought about our life together before that deployment…but I knew it could never be like that again. I had to let you go. But seeing you now, here in front of me, I'm thinking I may have made a very big mistake. I'm just hoping that life has been good to you Kens because that's all I've ever wanted."

Kensi shook her head trying to digest everything Jack had gone through since they parted.

"Tell me there's a fairy tale ending Kensi. Are you happy? What are you doing now?" He leaned in closer to Kensi.

"Oh, you know, a little of this, a little of that," Kensi hedged, not wanting to blow her cover in case it was still needed. Jack knew nothing about her time at NCIS.

"How about Tim? You two an item?"

"Tim? Oh no, no. He's just a friend I see sometimes. He invited me to the wedding."

"Good, glad there's nothing serious between you too. I wasn't too keen on how he was yelling at you back there."

Kensi's eyes raged in anger. "You don't have a say about things like that anymore, Jack! You left me remember?"

Silence.

"Sorry, I didn't mean that."

"That's ok, I deserved it."

Kensi starts to turn away from Jack but stops.

"I'd like to say it was great seeing you again Jack, but to tell you the truth, I don't know what I think. I was hoping some day you'd come looking for me….but eventually I knew that was never going to happen….and now here you are again."

"It doesn't have to be that way Kens. Listen, I'm going to be in LA for a few days – can I see you again? Please?"

"I don't know Jack."

"Remember the Starbucks we use to hang out at West Pico and Robertson? Meet me there tomorrow at noon. Just coffee and small talk. I promise." Jack crosses his heart and raises the palm of his hand.

Kensi bites her bottom lip and backs away debating what answer to give Jack. It was like six year had never passed. He was still as handsome and persuasive as ever.

"I'll try, but I can't promise."

"I'll see you there," Jack says confidently.

Deeks watches Kensi reenter the ballroom. She had turned her head set off when she went out on the balcony with Jack. He doesn't know what to expect when she returns. He meets her near the dance floor.

"Are you ok?" he asks with concern.

"Sure why wouldn't I be," snaps Kensi.

"Oh, I don't know, maybe it's because your long lost fiancé shows up out of the blue and you just happen to fall into his lap and I mean that literally."

"Look Deeks, I'm ok," Kensi waves her hand. "It was a long time ago and I'm over it." She walks away from Deeks and heads to the kitchen to find Callen.

Deeks doesn't move.

"Now why don't I believe that?" He wonders out loud.

* * *

><p>You guys have all been so great supporting me in my first multi-chapter fan fic. I can't say thanks enough for all the encouragement and kind words…<p> 


	5. Chapter 5

**Touche'**

**by phillydi**

**Chapter 5**

Deeks is no longer at the crossroads; he knows what path he has to take.

* * *

><p>Deeks stands looking out the picture window in his living room. He returned home about three hours ago but he can't sleep. The sun is finally breaking through on the horizon. It's another beautiful LA morning but Deeks couldn't care less. His arms are folded over his bare chest. His shoulder and neck muscles are taunt and tighter than a drum. He presses his forehead against the cool window pane for some relief. He should try and get some sleep because he's due back at the Mission later in the day for a debriefing on last night's ops. But the only thing on his mind right now is Kensi.<p>

He had never seen her so lost for words when she first saw Jack at the bar. Even times when he caught her in a lie, she would babble on and on or make one of those silly, snorty laughs. But this time she is stunned by the return of her lost love. During the course of the evening, Deeks watched Kensi go through the five different stages of grief all at once. The partners kept their distance for the rest of the night but he didn't need to talk to her to see how angry she was. Kensi gives new meaning to the saying 'hell hath no fury like a woman scorned'! Oh lord, she could be stunning when she was in a rage but the deep pain on her face last night was even more than he could bear.

Deeks walks over to his couch and throws himself down on his back. Using his hands to cradle his head, he stares up at the ceiling. He understands that feeling of loss. For Deeks it started with his parents and his lost childhood. It culminated last week when Max Gentry had to give Nicole up. He was still trying to decide if he should take over where Gentry had left off but it didn't look like he has the luxury of time anymore. He had to make a decision between the two women or Jack will make it for him.

It wasn't like he wasn't trying. In fact, he tried to pick up the phone several times to call Nicole during the past week, but he never finished dialing the number.

_"That pretty much says it all, I guess_?" He says aloud.

_"If you want a relationship with Nicole you are going to have to make it happen now - even if she does hate you"._

"_You could win her over in the end – it would just take time."_

"_But she could never fit into my life now. She doesn't even know me. It would never work!"_

"Oh god, now, I'm talking to myself!" He groans.

Kensi on the other hand knows him heart and soul. She fits him like a silk glove. Ray said she looked just like his high school sweetheart who could always wrap him around her little finger. Kensi didn't even have to try. She had always owned him, hook, line and sinker. Even though she drove him crazy, he also knew life would never be easy but at least it would never be boring either when she was beside him.

He's sure he loves her now but what about Jack? Did he blow it? Did he wait too long to claim the beautiful brunette for his own?

Yeah, wouldn't that be a kick in the head?

* * *

><p>Kensi wasn't doing too much sleeping either. She sat on her front porch swing thinking about Jack. She kept reciting a line from the Stevie Wonder's song Ribbon in the Sky.<p>

"We'll find strength in each tear we cry."

She thought that would be her life with Jack…it would be their song and they would come out of his trauma stronger. But it never happen and all the tears were for naught.

How easy it would be to just fall into his arms again and forget about the past? But so many things have changed and her heart belongs to a different man, in a different way. But one thing she's sure of is that no matter what, Marty would never have left her side. But she owes it to Jack and the time they spent to let him have his say. And then she would have hers.

And Deeks! "Oh god, Marty," she cried. Could she have been any nastier to him? She knew he probably saw right through her bravado. Because he knew her so well, he also knew she couldn't be over Jack when there was never any closure between the two of them.

Maybe it was time to get that closure. She was keeping that meeting with Jack.

* * *

><p>"Well, all and all not a bad night….unless you count the KensiJack fiasco." Callen had just finished debriefing Hetty on their evening's work and was heading to his desk.

"What about Deeks? How's he taking all this?" Sam asks.

"I would say it's not good. I didn't hear a peep out of him the rest of the night. Not like Deeks to be so quiet….in fact it was downright scary."

"So what's going on between him and Kensi, anyway?"

"I don't know for sure, but I think this is going to get very interesting."

"What's going to get interesting?" Deeks asks as he walks into their office area.

"Your love life, for starters, Deeks."

Deeks looks directly at Sam. "Since when is my love life any concern of yours?"

"Hey, I didn't mean anything….."

"Then stay out of it." Deeks is still tense from last night and he wasn't willing to let it drop. "I don't need…."

"Mr. Deeks can I see you for a minute?" Hetty steps around the stone column.

Deeks glares at Sam and Callen as he follows Hetty back to her office.

"Sit down Mr. Deeks."

"Did I do something wrong?" he asks.

"Why do you keep asking that question whenever I wish to speak to you?"

"Old habits die hard."

"Well, I just wanted to know how you are?"

Silence.

"So how _are_ you?" That's not a rhetorical question, Mr. Deeks"

"I've been better." Deeks feels like he's been called into the principal's office and he enjoys behaving like a petulant child because he's hurt, and confused and just wants someone to tell him it will all be alright.

"Yes, I know. I was informed that Ms. Blye had an encounter with her missing fiancé."

"Encounter? Is that what you call it? More like a nuclear meltdown from what I witnessed!"

"Mmmm. I see," she studies Deeks' face and waits while his anger subsides.

"Sorry, Hetty. I don't mean to take it out on you and the team. I was out of line."

"I told you last week that no one deserves to be alone, Mr. Deeks."

"Yes, and I remember saying that I wasn't alone, that I had you," Deeks says with a twinkle in his eye.

"As much as that warms the cockles of my heart, I think you should be with someone your own age."

Deeks has a quick laugh at Hetty's expense.

"I believe Virgil said 'Love conquers all'. I think you will find it applies here very nicely, under the circumstances. Your heart already knows what it wants Mr. Deeks. I think it's time you begin to listen to it."

Deeks looks Hetty directly in her eyes and nods.

* * *

><p>I hope I've kept you reading along with this story….please let me know how I'm doing. Now it comes time for reader participation….. I think it's got one more chapter in it unless you have a good idea for me to take it further. I'll responds to all ideas for a collaborative effort….let me know what you think…<p> 


	6. Chapter 6

**Touché**

**By phillydi**

Chapter 6

* * *

><p>Kensi phoned Callen to say she won't be able to make the debriefing and that she needed the day off. Callen figures it had something to do with Jack. Could she be tying up loose ends or taking up where they left off? For Deeks sake, he hopes Kensi knows what she's doing. It wasn't like the LAPD detective to try and pick a fight with Sam unless he has a death wish.<p>

* * *

><p>Kensi drives down Pico Boulevard on the way to Starbucks and her meeting with Jack. She spent most of the morning trying to figure out what she was going to say to her ex. She cares about him and lord knows, they had been to hell and back but it just wasn't enough to sustain a relationship anymore. Maybe it hadn't been his fault that he walked off and left her alone but things were different now. Everything was different now. Only one person rocks her world the way Jack once did and that's Deeks. It's a joy to work side by side with him, whether it's on the LA streets, in a soup kitchen or sharing a beer at the end of a long day. Deeks reaches down deep inside her soul and pulls out the very best in her. They were partners in every way. When she thinks back over of her life with Jack, it was if they were just playing at love, like two kids dressing up in their parent's clothes. She thought she knew what it meant to love somebody heart and soul. But that didn't happen until she met Deeks. She also knows Deeks would never have left her…no matter what. And she's sure of it. It's time to be straight with Jack and end it cleanly. It's the only way to find the closure she needs.<p>

She finds a parking space in front of the shore's green awning. From the car she could see Jack's silhouette. _Ok, let's do this_, she said confidently.

* * *

><p>Deeks leaves his meeting with Hetty feeling contrite but he knows he can't keep up pretenses much longer. Sam and G were long gone and he made a mental note to apologize to his friends when he saw them again. They must have thought he went off the deep end.<p>

Deeks is hungry and tired but food and sleep will have to wait. He has to find Kensi. He tried calling her cell when he left the Mission but she wasn't picking up…not a good sign. Is she with Jack? He figures Hetty probably wouldn't appreciate it if he asked Eric to track her cell signal. He has no choice but to head home and wait.

Deeks steers the Malibu onto the driveway and pulls his tired body out of the car. He hadn't walked more than three steps when he stops dead in his tracks. Sitting on the stoop and leaning up against his door is Nicole. She watches as he walks up the path and then slowly gets up to greet him.

"Nicole?" Deeks asks. "What are you doing here? I thought you were….."

"…in jail?" she nods. "I'm out on bail now. I have a court hearing in two weeks."

"How did you know where to find me?" Deeks is confused and a little concerned.

"I called Ray. I still had his cell phone number. He helped me get some of the bail money and gave me your address."

_I'm going to kill Ray_. Deeks laments. _What the hell was he thinking_?

"Did he tell you where he is?" Deeks asks.

"No, just up north somewhere. I think he said Oregon"

_Now I'm really going to kill him._ His childhood friend always had a soft spot for Nicole but this security breech was jeopardizing both Ray and Jenna's cover.

"I had to see you Max…. or should I say Marty?" Nicole said with a half smile.

"Oh yeah? I have it under good authority that you pretty much hate me."

Nicole raises her eyes slowly and gives him that big lazy smile that always turns him into mush.

"I do... but I had to find out if it was all an act or if there is any part of Max Gentry that's still left in here." She points to his heart and then lets her hand rest on his chest.

Deeks knows he was in trouble now.

* * *

><p>Kensi enters the cafe and smiles when she sees Jack. He stands to give Kensi a brief kiss on the cheek.<p>

"Thanks for coming Kens. I knew you would." Jack pulls out her chair. "How are you?"

Kensi smiles but holds firm to her resolve.

"I'm really not here for small talk Jack."

"That's my Kensi, always the straight shooter."

"We need to talk about last night."

"I know, but there is so much I want to say to you first Kens. At least hear me out, please?"

Kensi turns sideways in her chair. She couldn't look at him. He takes her silence as permission to continue.

"I can't make up for the last six years. We both know that. I can only tell you that everything that happen in Iraq and afterwards changed me for the better. I think you would like the man I've become. For some strange reason I wouldn't change one thing except preventing all the pain you went through. But I'm happy now Kens and I want you to share that happiness! Come back to DC with me. I have a nice place, good job and we can start over." He puts his hand on her arm and squeezes it tightly.

"I can't Jack," she whispers. "I have a life here..."

"It's that Tim guy isn't it?"

Kensi takes a deep breath.

"His name is not Tim. It's Deeks and he's my partner."

"What kind of name is Deeks?" Jack raises his voice. "And what do you mean he's your partner?"

"I'm an NCIS agent and Deeks is with the LAPD. He's assigned to the agency as a department liaison. We've worked together for a year now and we were on a security assignment at the wedding."

Jack's brows are furrowed as if he can't connect the dots fast enough.

"Let me get this straight," he starts. "You were at the wedding not as a guest but as security detail?"

"Yes, we were undercover to make sure the wedding went off without a hitch." Kensi starts to fidget in her seat. She looks up at Jack to gage his reaction.

"Wow. I don't know what to say, except I'm impressed. It's not easy getting into NCIS….and an agent no less."

"After you left I needed to find a place where I could make a difference. And I found I'm really good at i,t Jack. _Really good_. I wouldn't think of doing anything else with my life now."

She paused to gather her thoughts.

"You changed for the better and so have I. Maybe some things happen for a reason. We learn and we move on. I think that's what we need to do now Jack. Move on."

Jack wasn't expecting the scenario Kensi laid out before him. He was so sure she would come back to him but this was a different Kensi and he had a feeling Deeks had something to do with it.

"What about this Deeks guy? You just partners or is there more going on?" he probes.

"I love him Jack and I hope soon there will be a whole lot more going on. But it's one day at a time for now."

"So there is nothing I can do or say to win you back?"

"It was over the morning you walked out the door, Jack. I can forgive everything that happen six years ago, but the embers of our love affair went out a long time ago."

Jack shakes his head slowly. His thoughts are steeped in nostalgia.

"Maybe you're right," Jack admits.

Kensi got out of her seat.

"Good bye Jack. I wish you all good things. I really do. Take care of yourself." This time Kensi kisses Jack on the cheek and leaves the café without looking back.

Her thoughts immediately turn to Deeks as she slides into the car. She needs to apologize but more than that she wants him to know that she and Jack are truly over.

She would try his house first. Maybe a conciliatory six pack of his favorite beer would get her through the door.

If nothing else they needed to be friends again.

* * *

><p><em>Big thanks go out to Virtual Friend and AnaSoft7 who gave me some great ideas to move the story forward. Because of their help there will be another one if not two more chapters. Thanks for your support guys... Also, thanks for all the kind reviews and a big thanks to a lot of you who have been following this story, hopefully to the end. <em>


	7. Chapter 7

**Touché**

**By phillydi**

**Chapter 7**

* * *

><p>Deeks realizes that every dream he had as Max Gentry is standing before him in this one perfect moment. Nicole is looking up at him waiting for his response. He doesn't know anymore what is real and what's not. Or maybe the loneliness that shadowed him all his life makes him want to <em>believe<em> he could be in love with the women standing before him.

"You better come in." Deeks couldn' think of anything else to say. The words he needed were a scramble of incoherent thoughts.

He throws his keys on his coffee table and turns to Nicole.

"Do you want something to drink – tea maybe?"

"You know I don't drink tea...hate the stuff. You can't pretend you don't know me Marty unless you want to start this affair all over again from the beginning. Of course that could be fun too." She looks at him seductively.

Deeks remembers her initial courtship with Max Gentry well. He smiles nervously.

"Right….Beer it is."

"I knew you'd remember."

Deeks has no idea where this is going.

"Be right back." He turns to head into the kitchen.

Nicole walks around the living room looking for clues into the identity of Marty Deeks. Other than being a cop, how different can he be? No family pictures or knickknacks from spent vacations…..just a surf board leaning up against a crowded book case next to a couch and tables. A sparse room for sure.

Simple man… uncomplicated life. It was exactly what she needed right now. She could love a cop as easy as she could love a criminal. Same coin different side. She followed him into the kitchen to see what was taking him so long.

Deeks was standing in the front of the fridge holding two bottles of beer and completely lost in thought.

"Marty?"

It was surreal to even hear her say his name since he was so use to hearing her call him Max.

"Are you ok?" she asks.

"Yeah. Listen Nicole..." He turns to give her one of the bottles.

Instead she takes both bottles of beers from his hands and places them on the counter top. She wraps her arms around his waist and pulls herself into his space. Deeks heart is racing and his blood is pumping faster than a gushing oil well.

This can't be happening. There was a time he would sell his soul to be alone with Nicole like this. But something is wrong. She doesn't belong here. It was clear after last night how much Kensi meant to him. Nicole filled a hole in Max which she could never fill in Deeks. He wanted Kensi….he always wanted Kensi. He knows that now. He only hopes it isn't too late. How would he tell Nicole?

He begins to push away but is cornered between the wall and kitchen cabinet. He is going to have to talk his way out of this one. He's been in worse spots but right now he would prefer a 22 caliber shoved up against his temple than going head to head with Nicole.

"What's the matter with you Marty, it's only me," Nicole purred. "But I do like the bashful little boy act."

"That's just it Nicole, it's not an act. You know Max but you don't know me at all."

"Then I have a lot to learn, don't I?" She asks seductively. She wraps her arms around his neck.

"Nicole, I don't think this is a good idea. In fact you have to stop now." He begins to remove her arms but doesn't get very far.

* * *

><p>Kensi pulls up behind Deeks' car and heads to the front door. It looks to be ajar and she only has to give it one light push and it swings wide open.<p>

"Sam is not going to like this at all, Deeks ." Kensi remembers all the security lectures Hanna gave Deeks after he was first shot.

"Deeks?" She places the six pack on the coffee table. No answer.

_Where the hell is he?_

"Deeks?" She hears a noise coming from down the hall. She looks in his bedroom as she walks by and then past the bathroom. Nothing.

Kensi walks a few more steps into the kitchen where she hears his voice again.

"Deeks, you really shouldn't leave your front door…..

Deeks is no longer arguing with Nicole because he is in the middle of a full blown lip lock that she initiated to silence his protests a few seconds ago.

Kensi's mouth drops and her eyes are like saucers.

Deeks shoves Nicole to the side.

"Kensi. Wait! This isn't what it looks…..

Kensi rushes blindly through the house slamming the front door behind her.

"….like." Deeks finishes his sentence for naught.

"Of course it is Marty," Nicole giggles. "It's exactly what it looks like."

Deeks jerks his gaze away from Nicole and stares up at the ceiling.

_If he didn't have bad luck he'd have no luck at all._

* * *

><p>Kensi drives away from Deeks' home, tears stinging her eyes. As the full impact of the moment hits her she realizes she just lost the two great loves of her life all in one day….that has got to be a <em>loser in love<em> club record.

"Well I guess he made his choice." She is talking out loud to herself. "How stupid can I be to believe we could be more than just partners?" she cries as she pounds the steering wheel. She could kick herself in the proverbial ass.

Kensi stops along the beach and gets out of her car. She can't go back to an empty house. Her heart feels like it had shriveled up and died. She never thought she could be so vulnerable and now so alone. How would she be able to face him and work with him again? Besides being thoroughly embarrassed, she would have to pretend she didn't care whether he loved her or not. How could she not care? He was everything to her and now he was nothing but a partner. Could they even be friends again? She just didn't know.

_Fine. He made his choice and I'll make it easy for him. If he wants her, he can have her_. Kensi is going into survival mode again.

* * *

><p>Deeks turns again to look at Nicole.<p>

"Nicole, I think you need to leave and go home."

"I don't understand, I thought you and I…."

"There is no _you and I. _That's what I've been trying to tell you. Max used you to get the information he needed and then I used him. Don't flatter yourself into thinking there was anything more going on. He was a bastard and I was just doing my job. I'm sorry because I truly don't want to hurt you but I just can't blur the lines any longer. You don't belong in my world and that's the hard truth."

He is harsher than he means to be, but he had to get her to understand. Nicole's eyes slowly start to burn. She walks up to Deeks and swings her hand to strike him in the face but Deeks is quicker and catches her wrist in mid-air.

"If it will make you feel better – go ahead and hit me, but it won't change anything."

Nicole pulls her hand out of Deeks grasp. She stares at Deeks with so much hostility it scares him.

"I hate you!" she screams. She retraces Kensi's route out of the house, slamming the door behind her.

"Join the club," Deeks whispers.

* * *

><p>Ok..thought I could finish this up but it looks like there will be at least one more chapter. You're continued input is appreciated and sought after. Thanks again for all the great support!<p> 


	8. Chapter 8

**Touché**

**By phillydi**

**Chapter 8**

* * *

><p>The Mission is slowly coming to life Monday morning as the employees of NCIS make their way to their stations to start the work week.<p>

Sam and Callen are already on their first cup of coffee …the first of many.

"Have you heard from Deeks or Kensi this weekend?" Sam wonders.

"Not a thing, hopefully everything has calmed down." Callen is praying for a quiet day for a change.

"Good morning guys." Deeks sheepishly walks to his desk and turns to his colleagues.

"Before you say anything, I just want to apologize for my behavior after the wedding. You guys didn't deserve that. I'm sorry."

"You ok?" asks Callen.

"Yeah, sure."

Callen shifts his eyes to look at Sam. Sam shrugs his shoulders. They will just have to hope for the best.

But Deeks was far from ok.

He tried all weekend to contact Kensi but his phone calls went unanswered and her home was empty every time he stopped by. He knew she had gone somewhere to lick her wounds. If only she had given him a chance to explain. If she's hurting as bad as he suspects there's no telling in what shape she'll turn up this morning.

"Looks like we have a full slate this week," Callen says looking at his calendar. "Hetty is calling a meeting in Ops in 30 minutes."

Sam spies Kensi heading towards the bullpen first. He looks at Callen and tips his head in her direction.

"Good morning all," Kensi says lightly, placing her coffee down on her desk.

Deeks looks over to gage his partner's disposition.

"So how was your weekend, Kensi?" asks Callen.

"Great, had a chance to get away with a friend and I took it."

"Good for you." Callen studies his agent closely for any signs of strain but Kensi is impassive. She has no intentions of giving anything away.

"Well I think I'll go into the galley for a muffin," Callen says as he walks past their desks.

"Me too," agrees Sam.

"You don't eat muffins," argues Callen.

"I do now." Sam follows Callen out of the bullpen. Neither partner wants to hang around for the encounter that will take place next.

* * *

><p>Kensi empties her backpack of essential items on her desk and puts the rest away in her locker. Deeks is pretending to read the file on his desk for the fifth time but waits for her to settle down in her seat before he speaks.<p>

"So where did you really go Kensi?" he asks quietly. "I called you over and over again. I stopped by your house a couple of times too." Deeks pauses to turn his head away and then looks back. "You didn't even give me a change to explain."

"What's to explain Deeks?" Kensi is so calm it infuriates Deeks. "You said you had a decision to make and obviously you made your choice. Can we just move on, please?"

Deeks bounds from his desk and grabs Kensi by the upper arm.

"Hey! What are you doing?" she yells.

"Come on, we're going to have this out once and for all." He escorts her from the bullpen and into the Mission's courtyard.

Deeks leads her to a quiet section of the yard where they can have some privacy. Kensi is biting the inside of her mouth, but refuses to speak first.

"Talk to me Kensi. Say what you have to say because I can't fight what I can't see."

"You did enough talking for both of us Deeks when I found you in the kitchen with Nicole. I really don't know what you want me to say, your actions said it all." Kensi leans up against the stucco wall and turns away from Deeks.

"Fine, then just listen. Nicole found out from Ray where I lived and she was waiting for me at my home after our ops meeting on Saturday."

"She had no idea we faked Ray and Jenna's death when she went to jail. She had one call and she called Ray's old cell phone. He helped her with her bail and then gave her my address."

Kensi looks back at Deeks. She knows this is a big security breach. Why didn't Ray ditch the cell? If Nicole had his number then his relocation could be in jeopardy?

Deeks can read Kensi's eyes.

"Yeah, I know. I'm going to kill the dumb ass the next time I see him."

Deeks stands in front of Kensi now. He's got to try one more time to make her believe in him.

"I never had any intentions of ever seeing Nicole again. After the wedding and then seeing you with Jack…." He stops. "Look, she means nothing to me. She never did. It's always been you. You got to believe that."

"Really, Deeks? Because the two of you have a funny way of showing it!" Kensi takes a few steps away from him but turns back in anger. "And why did it take Jack reentering my life to make you realize how you felt about me?"

"Jack's reappearance just brought it all to a head. All week long after you confronted me with how you felt, I knew what the answer was. After the confusion lifted it was all so clear. I love you Kensi."

Kensi had waited so long to hear those words from Deeks but she is too enraged for them to melt her anger away.

"It's too late Deeks. I can't do it anymore. We can continue on as partners but that's it."

"Is it Jack? Do you still love him?" Deeks really doesn't want to hear the answer.

"My god, this is priceless! " Kensi starts laughing maniacally. "Jack asked the same thing about you!" Kensi wipes the tears from her eyes but they are definately not tears of joy.

"Kensi, just this one time, I need someone to believe in me. Please, I'm not ready to walk away from you, unless you say we're over and done. Deeks touches Kensi's arm.

"Well it's over _and_ it's done Deeks. You can go back to your Nicole and not worry about me anymore because there is nothing between us….Do you hear me? Nothing."

Kensi pulls her arm away from Deeks and walks back inside the Mission. Deeks rests his head back on the hot wall and closes his eyes.

* * *

><p>Deeks and Kensi got through the rest of the day for the most part by avoiding each. When Callen asked them to interview a Navy lieutenant at Point Mugu, Kensi said she could handle it on her own. She was out the door before he had a chance to stop her. And where the hell is Deeks? He was AWOL for the last two hours. Callen heads for Hetty's office. Maybe his boss has some answers.<p>

"What can I do for you Mr. Callen?" Hetty's face is tense and Callen can tell she is not in a good mood.

"Do you happen to know what is going on around here? Kensi is walking around all day like a robot and Deeks, well I don't know where the hell Deeks is. Maybe you know something I don't?"

"Mr. Deeks resigned from NCIS an hour ago. He has asked to be returned full time to the LAPD."

"What? Are you kidding me?" This is more serious than Callen thought. A simple lover's quarrel and his whole department has fallen apart?

"I've asked him to do me the courtesy of sleeping on it tonight before he gives me his official resignation."

"We can't lose Deeks. We need him."

Hetty sighs. "Never thought you would ever say that, did you Mr. Callen?"

Calen shakes his head and smiles.

"So what's this really all about Hetty?"

Hetty steeples her hands and holds them up to her face.

"Sometimes Mr. Callen when the heart loses its way, it might find heaven or it might find hell. Mr. Deeks and Ms. Blye are lost and we can only hope that they will find their way back to each other safe and sound again. Until then we have a problem."

Callen couldn't agree with her more.

* * *

><p>Ok, I have no idea how many more chapters I will need to wrap this up. Even though I know how this story will end I realized I don't want to rush it and I'm having too much fun with all the characters not to do them justice. So I hope you keep enjoyng the story and will hang in there. As always thanks so much for the feedback...it's what keeps me going.<p> 


	9. Chapter 9

**Touché**

**By phillydi**

**Chapter 9**

* * *

><p>As the morning sun filters through the huge windows on the Mission ceiling, golden rays of sunlight hit the floor and bounce off the stucco walls right into Callen's face. The agent had pulled one of his all nighters and eventually drifted off to sleep on the bullpen couch. It's the place he usually ends up when he has some difficult thinking to do, or worse, when he is worried about his team. Deeks is scheduled to hand in his resignation today and they may not be able to change his mind. Callen gave Sam a heads up last night on Deeks possible departure. Even the ex-Navy Seal admitted they were a stronger team with Deeks than without him.<p>

If he knows Hetty, she'll do her damnedest to talk Deeks out of his decision. But he's not even sure the diminutive giant will be able to persuade the resolute detective. It's got to be a bitter sweet move on Deeks' part because he's sure this has been the most satisfying assignment of his career. But more important, Deeks thinks of them as family and to give up on family has to involve a whole lot of hurt.

He has no idea what led to Deek's announcement. Callen thought he could try and get the story out of Kensi but he didn't want to invade her privacy either. They were adults and would have to work it out between the two of them. Unfortunately, it may be a little too late.

Callen closes his eyes to shade the piercing sun light. He's given up trying to return to sleep. He slowly brings his feet to the floor, sits up on the couch and wipes the sleep from his eyes. This is going to be a tough day on the team. Might as well start pouring the coffee now.

* * *

><p>Deeks didn't sleep much better on his couch either last night. He took Hetty's advice to heart and knew he would disappoint her by leaving. She had pulled in a lot of favors to get him on her team. It pained him to let her down this way but he didn't have a choice anymore. He couldn't walk into work every day knowing that Kensi hated him and could barely work beside him. That's not a foundation for a partnership, let alone a relationship. It was best if they both start over again and Deeks returns to his former job.<p>

He also knew that going back to the LAPD would be a letdown after this past year at NCIS. He loved working at the agency. They were his family. He was never so close to a single group of people before in his life. It felt good to be wanted. Other than loosing Kensi's trust he would mourn the loss of camaraderie between his team mates the most.

But Deeks made his decision and it was time to get into the Mission and clean out his locker. No use spending any more time there than he had to.

* * *

><p>Kensi makes the turn onto Fairmount as she heads to work. She replays yesterday over in her head and knows she hadn't been fair to Deeks. But she was hurt and after seeing him with Nicole she didn't know where his allegiances lied. If Nicole wiggled her little finger at him would he go running back to her? No, it was better this way. Jack taught her a valuable lesson six years ago. She was use to throwing herself into her work and getting fulfillment from her career. Relationships were just too… unpredictable, and fickle, and tentative, and unreliable and….well, she had run out of adjectives but she didn't need any more to know she was right. She and Deeks would have to work on their friendship and the whole trust issue again. But they would carry on as functioning partners eventually. Kensi pulls in her parking space and vows to carry out her plans to smooth things over with Deeks and start anew.<p>

Kensi walks into the bullpen to find Sam and Callen reviewing case notes at Callen's desk. No sign of Deeks.

"Good morning, gentlemen," she says. "Where's Deeks?"

"He's with Hetty." Callen wonders how much Kensi knows about Deeks' future plans.

Nell enters the bullpen and hands Callen a folder.

"Here's the report you requested," says the Ops Analyst. "I think you'll find the way I sorted the information is more useful in your search."

"Thanks Nell, I'll take a look at it." Callen looks up in time to see Hetty entering their office space.

"Can I have your attention?" Hetty interrupts the team with a somber-faced Deeks trailing closely behind.

"I'm afraid I have some disappointing news. Mr. Deeks has tended his resignation from NCIS and I have no other choice but to accept his decision and wish him good luck as he returns to the LAPD. I have told him there will always be a place for him on our team as long as I am the operations manager here. You will be missed Mr. Deeks."

Hetty smiles up at Deeks and he leans over to give her a kiss on the cheeks.

"Thank you Hetty." He will miss his mentor and friend.

Sam and Callen are resigned that the inevitable has happen. Callen walks up to Deeks to extend his hand and gives him a quick embrace.

As the rest of the team gathers around Deeks to wish him well, Kensi stands behind her desk stunned. Deeks gives her a long, sad look but understands her silence. He nods his head in her direction and hopes she understands that he did it for the both of them.

All of a sudden, the poignant goodbyes are punctured by a shrill whistle from the second floor landing. Eric leans over the balcony with a pained look on his face and points at the detective.

"Deeks, you need to get up here and it's not good." Eric turns to rush back into Ops.

Deeks takes the stairs two at a time, as the rest of the team follows after him post haste.

"This just came in over the FBI wire." The Op Tech slides the image onto the main screen.

"Looks like Sanders' goons found Ray and Jenna at their relocation site. Same MO as before. I'm sorry Deeks but Jenna's dead and Ray is nowhere to be found. Neighbors said they heard gun fire and screaming. Three guys with masks were seen running back to a getaway car. They took off but the feds didn't find Ray. They have a bolo on him but as of right now Ray's missing."

Deeks feels like someone has hit him in the gut with a wrecking ball. He stares at the image of the crime scene and feels his blood go cold. Jenna is lying lifeless on the floor, her unborn child dead inside her.

"How the hell did they find him?" Callen yells. "That plan was flawless!" He points to the screen in anger.

"It's my fault," Deeks shivers. He knows who turned Ray in and it was his actions that condemned his friend's family.

Kensi rushes to Deeks side. She could read her partner's mind. "I know what you're thinking Deeks but you had no idea she would call the Southland Kings again!" She wills him to understand the bleak state of affairs. "Deeks listen to me…." Deeks didn't hear Kensi because his attention was solely on Jenna's lifeless body.

"Kensi what are you talking about? Who turned Ray into the Kings?" Callen demands.

"It was Nicole Martindale, wasn't it, Mr. Deeks?" Hetty asks as she comes to stands in front of the haunted man.

Deeks nods slowly. He's devastated. His best friend is missing and his woman and child were dead. Ray would never forgive him. He turns and walks out of Ops.

Kensi looks anxiously at Hetty.

"Go after him Ms. Blye. Take care of your partner. Make sure he doesn't do anything rash."

Kensi runs after Deeks. The events of the past few days are all but forgotten.

* * *

><p>Deeks is inconsolable. He has to get out of the Mission because he can't breathe. He can hear Kensi calling his name but he doesn't stop to let her catch up. He pushes through the parking lot and when he gets to his car he slams both hands on top of the hood and lowers his head. By the time Kensi reaches her partner, she finds him quietly sobbing for Ray's loss. He raises his eyes to see Kensi standing close beside him, compassionately waiting for Deeks to compose himself. His eyes are glistening with tears as he turns to reach for his partner. She steps closer to him and catches him in her arms. She holds him tightly and gives him the time he needs to grieve. How would she find the words to comfort him? She knows that Ray is a brother of the heart if not by birth. He couldn't be closer to Ray if they were twins. He has to know that Ray would never blame him….right?<p>

Kensi finally pulls away from Deeks and cups his face in her right hand. "Are you ok?" She wipes a tear away with her thumb.

Deeks keeps reviewing his part in the tragedy and tries to figure out how things went so wrong.

"If I had just handled it differently," Deeks laments as he rubs his hands together. "Maybe I could have let her down easier. Made her understand why we could never be together. She was just so insistent."

"Stop it Deeks. This is _not_ your fault."

"What do I do now, Kens?" he moans as he addresses her directly. "I can never make this up to Ray. He'll hate me for the rest of my life."

"First of all, you're closer than blood brothers, he'll understand what happen. This is Nicole's fault not yours. Secondly, he has to shoulder some blame here as well. He knows Nicole reported him the first time…why did he ever keep that damn cell phone?"

"I don't know what he was thinking but I got to try and find him before Sanders does. He may hate me, but he needs me. I can't let anything happen to him too."

Kensi 's resolve is unwavering. "I swear to you Deeks, we'll find him no matter how long it takes. OK? Come on; let's go back inside. We're going to need the rest of the team's help us now."

Deeks smiles at Kensi and brings her hand up to his lips to give it a gentle kiss.

"Thank you," he says with gratitude.

Kensi looks Deeks directly in the eyes. "I'm your partner Deeks. That's what partners do."

* * *

><p><em>I know this is getting a little heavy but I hope you're all still hanging in there with me. Your reviews are, as always, inspiring. Thank you, thank you.<em>


	10. Chapter 10

**Touché**

**By phillydi**

**Chapter 10**

* * *

><p>By the time Kensi and Deeks returns to Ops, Calen had already been briefed by the FBI. If Ray is still alive and on the run, he is a dead man walking. He still has a huge price on his head and if it's not the Southland Kings then some other arms ring will be gunning for him. Sanders already said he wouldn't stop until his problem was eradicated. Now it was just a matter of time.<p>

Callen turns to find Kensi and Deeks standing in front of him.

"I've just been on the phone with the FBI and the LAPD," says Callen. "This is their case now. Jenna's family has requested her body be flown back to LA for burial. The LAPD will be working detail on the funeral along with the FBI in case the Kings decide to show up looking for Ray."

"You can't turn it over to them, this is our case," argues Kensi.

"We have no choice on who takes lead here Kensi. We're no longer dealing in the sale of military arms anymore."

"That's true Mr. Callen, but we can still have our fingers in the pie, sort to speak," Hetty interrupts as she walks to the middle of Ops. She turns to Kensi and Deeks.

"Mr. Deeks your resignation paperwork was completed and forwarded to the LAPD. They are expecting your return today," continues Hetty. "And Miss Blye you will be joining Mr. Deeks as the new NCIS liaison to the LAPD."

Kensi's eyes finds Deeks who has a astonished look on his face.

"Wait a minute ….." Kensi sputters.

"Don't worry Miss Blye. I offered the LAPD our assistance specific to this case only because of our initial work and under the circumstances they gladly accepted. I've also advised them it would be prudent to keep you and Mr. Deeks together as partners so you can finish what we started here in lieu of the latest events."

"Welcome to my world," Deeks grins.

"Sam and I will be here in case you need backup," added Callen.

"Mr. Beale and Miss Jones are also at your services." Hetty raises her finger. "But be aware, if the FBI finds out we are assisting in any way, you're on your own. They will not take kindly to any interference from us."

Kensi swore to Deeks she would do whatever it took to find Ray and it was time to make good on that promise. She accepted her new role with apprehension. Somehow she would have to make it work.

"Good luck to you both. Be sure to check in regularly, Miss Blye." Hetty turns and leaves Ops.

* * *

><p>Deeks takes Kensi to his old station on North Los Angeles Street and they enter through the back parking lot door. The halls have seen better days. Kensi looks around as she follows him to the undercover division.<p>

"Don't they ever slap a coat of fresh paint on these walls?" she asks.

"Don't worry, the place will grow on you…kind of like the mold on these walls," Deeks quips morosely.

'Lovely," says Kensi.

Deeks walks up to the check-in desk.

"Hey Kendricks." Deeks addresses the cop behind the desk.

"Heard you were back, Deeks." Kendricks barely looks up at the detective. "Howard is waiting for you."

"Thanks," says Deeks.

"He's charming," Kensi mumbles.

"Yeah, if you think he's delightful, wait until you meet Howard."

Deeks nods to several detectives as they walk past a long line of desks leading to Lt. Howard's office. He steps into the corner office and addresses his superior.

"Lieutenant?"

"Yeah, come in Deeks," growls Howard. "So you're back." Howard is preoccupied trying to find something on his desk.

"Lieutenant, this is Agent…."

"Yeah, I know who she is." He still hasn't acknowledged Kensi formally.

"Kensi Blye, sir." She extends her hand out to him but he continues shifting through papers on his desk.

As she puts her hand back in her pocket, Kensi sneaks a look at Deeks. _Is this guy for real?_ Deeks nods his head, reading her mind.

"Report from NCIS says you know who turned this joker into the Kings?"

Deeks keeps his composure. A heated argument with his lieutenant will only get him in trouble right now and he needs all the cooperation he can get from his department if he is going to find Ray.

"Our suspect is the informant's ex-wife," Deeks says calmly.

"How do you know that?"

"It's complicated." Deeks hedges.

"Figures," says Howard. He finally looks up from his desk. "So what are you two still doing here? Find her!" He turns his back and dismisses them by picking up the phone.

Kensi and Deeks are silent as they hurry back out to the car. Kensi pauses before she opens her side of the SUV.

"Deeks why do you want to come back to this place? I don't understand. It's obvious you're not one of their favorite people."

"Do you really have to ask that question Kensi?" Deeks opens the passenger side, gets in and slams the door.

Kensi decides to avoid a confrontation with Deek for now. Coming face to face with Nicole again was a meeting she was not looking forward to. She would need to keep her emotions under wraps when they apprehended Ray's ex.

* * *

><p>The SUV pulls up in the alleyway leading to the back of Nicole's old brick house.<p>

"You think she has any idea we suspect she turned Ray in?" Kensi asks Deeks.

"She's not stupid Kensi, she knows. I wouldn't be surprised if she's long gone from here by now," Deeks answers.

Deeks leads the way up the stairs to Nicole's back door. They search for any signs of life in the house but everything is quiet. All of a sudden they hear footsteps on the gravel at the bottom of the stairs.

"Looking for me Marty?" Kensi and Deeks spin around and pull out their weapons in unison. Their guns are pointed directly at Nicole.

"Is all that really necessary?" Nicole stands with her hands on her hips. "Jeez! And I see you brought your special friend with you too. How nice. I suppose you're here to arrest me again? You know this is getting really boring Marty."

Deeks could tell she had been drinking. She never gets drunk; she just gets nasty after a few drinks.

"So why did you do it Nicole? Jenna's dead and in case you're interested she was carrying Ray's child." There was tension and heartbreak in Deeks' voice.

"And you think I care? Look, I'll tell you why I did it." She turns to look away but returns to stare directly at Deeks. "I did it because I'm tired of all the men in my life using me and then dumping me like a sack of shit. Ray was an idiot but I trusted you. You were different….Max or Marty or whatever your name is!" She waives her hand through the air.

Kensi looks at Deeks. She's worried how he will handle the next move.

"Why are you still here? You could have been long gone by now?"Deeks asks.

Nicole laughs out loud.

"You really want to know why I'm still here Marty?"

Deeks doesn't move.

"I knew you'd come and find me and I couldn't wait to see your face again after they killed your best friend and his whore. I wanted to see you suffer the same way you made me suffer right after you screwed me!"

Kensi stiffens and looks at Deeks.

"I didn't touch you the other day Nicole and you know that."

"You didn't have to touch me Marty to screw me, did you?"

Deeks closes his eyes. So many lives lost and destroyed because of him.

Kensi heard enough. "Don't listen to her Deeks." She walks down the stairs and stands behind Nicole to cuff her hands roughly behind her back.

"Come on, let's go. Nicole Martindale you're under arrest. You have a right to remain silent…" Kensi pulls Nicole away from Deeks and directs her towards the SUV to finish reciting her Miranda rights. Nicole interrupts Kensi and turns to look back at Deeks.

"Tell me Marty, was it worth it?" Kensi pushes Nicole's head into the car before she can say anything else.

Kensi looks over at Deeks. She's worried for her partner. How much of the blame was he going to take on this time?

* * *

><p>Big thanks go out to Virtual Friend, AnaSoft7 and 3 ways to write who are helping me stay true to the characters, keeping me honest and giving me great ideas in the process. I can't thank them enough. Always open to all ideas and reviews...The story continues...<p> 


	11. Chapter 11

**Touché**

**By phillydi**

**Chapter 11**

* * *

><p>It took the rest of the day to arraign Nicole and get her processed through the criminal court system. Nicole would spend a good part of her life behind bars if Deeks has anything to say about it. But then the guilt hits and he is quiet and retrospective again, grunting out one word answers to Kensi's questions. She's worried he will never be able to separate his involvement with Nicole and the tragedy that happen in Oregon. They agree to meet back at the station at 9 am the next day.<p>

Deeks arrives back home a very weary man. His friend is missing, a woman and her unborn child are dead and Deeks is still deep in mourning over his relationship with Kensi. He enters his bedroom, but has no intentions of going to sleep. He can't rest knowing Ray is still out there running scared like a wild animal. He has to keep searching and it's time to go back on the streets. Deeks finds Max's leather jacket in his closet. He has to go undercover as Gentry one more time. He prays Nicole hasn't put the word out on the street which would blow his cover as Max. He didn't have a choice; he would have to take that chance.

* * *

><p>Kensi steers her car into the driveway of her home and sits in the driver's seat awhile longer reviewing their long, hard day. Her eye catches movement on her porch and she instinctively goes for her weapon. A lone figure sits quietly on her swing with a takeout bag on his lap.<p>

Kensi gets out of the car cautiously but then hurries up her walkway when she recognizes her friend.

"Nate? What are you doing here? I didn't know you made house calls," she chuckles.

"Yup, that's me…..your friendly neighborhood psychologist. Have shrink will travel," he quips.

"I don't know what I did to deserve this visit but I'm glad you're here."

"Yeah, wait until you get my bill," he teases.

"Did Hetty send you?"

"I'd like to think I can anticipate the team's every need as soon as there's trouble…. but yes, Hetty sent me." He shakes his head with a grin.

Kensi sits next to Nate on the swing and smiles.

"Phad Thai? Best Thai in LA." Nate pulls open the bag and hands Kensi a set of chop sticks.

Kensi wasn't really hungry but she can't remember the last time she had something to eat. Was it breakfast? She opens the box of fried rice and balances some kernels on the wooden sticks.

After a long stretch of time, Nate breaks the silence.

"So do you want to talk about it?" Nate asks quietly.

"How much do you know?"

"Enough."

"Oh Nate, I really screwed it up this time," Kensi cries.

"Deeks told me there wasn't anything between him and Nicole anymore. But I didn't believe him! He's my partner; I should have trusted him. I know when I walked in on them my whole world fell apart, but now I know it was all circumstantial. He tried to explain but I just wouldn't listen." Kensi buries her face in her hands.

"Love doesn't always play by the rules Kensi, you should know that. I assume Nicole set the record straight today."

"Yes, she was just out to hurt Deeks by turning Ray in to the Kings. She didn't take too well to being rejected."

"Well, you can understand a little of what that feels like, can't you?" Nate fishes.

"Yes, of course, but when Jack left I didn't put a contract out on him as much as I would have liked to…."

"I know. But what I'm saying is that love can ignite some pretty intense emotions in people. Some kill because of it and others, like you, retreat into a cave so you can avoid being hurt by it."

Kensi nods and looks at Nate.

"You've been fighting feelings for him for a long time now, haven't you?" Nate asks.

"How did you know?"

"You don't need a PhD to figure that one out. You and Deeks exude sexual tension between the two of you whenever you walk into a room. It's pretty obvious. And as a psychologist I find it quite fascinating." Nate grins.

"Yeah, our _thing_…" Kensi says miserably.

"Now you finally make your move and it appears like Deeks chooses someone else over you. All the hurt and loss comes flooding back like a tidal wave. First your dad dies, and then Jack leaves you and now it seems like Deeks betrays you. Your reaction is understandable Kensi."

"But it couldn't have happen at a worse time." Kensi says. "Deeks is so vulnerable with Ray missing. He blames himself for Jenna's death and now Nicole's incarceration has destroyed him as well. I can tell how empty he feels inside. He's lifeless, it's like the old Deeks has gone underground."

"He's trying to find his own ways to cope too, Kens," Nate explains. "Just remember, throughout this ordeal you are going to have to be his one true constant. He needs you to be that light in the dark he can turn to. I know you'll find a way back to his heart. I just wish I could draw you a map but I'm afraid you're going to have navigate through these rough seas yourself, my friend."

Kensi lays her head on Nate's shoulder. She prays he's right. She just wants her old partner back.

* * *

><p>Deeks walks into the billiard parlor and nods at the bartender, Davey. He spent many a night shooting pool here with Ray and Nicole; it felt like his second home. He searches the room looking for Joey or any of his regular informants who may have some information on Ray.<p>

He figures he'll start at the bar, maybe Davey will have heard something. He takes two steps when he sees a familiar face sitting at the corner table next to the jukebox.

Deeks strolls slowly over to the unexpected patron.

"To what do I owe the pleasure?" Deeks asks.

Sam doesn't look up at first. He takes a sip of his drink and uses his foot to push the chair out across from him as an invitation for Deeks to sit.

"I've been waiting here for over an hour. Where have you been?" Sam grunts.

Deeks surveys the room. "How did you know I was coming here? I didn't even know I was coming here until an hour ago."

Sam shrugs his shoulder.

"A little bird told me and she knows you better than you know yourself."

Deeks cocks his head to the side.

"Hetty."

Sam smiles.

"Did she send you to babysit me or do you have a_ real_ purpose for being here?"

"Good thing I like you Gentry or I'd punch you're lights out. But I do have some intel for you." Sam pulls his broad shoulders over the table and leans closer to Deeks.

"Eric's monitoring your emails and you just received a message two hours ago with one name on the page – Johnny Bravo."

Deeks heart jumps a beat – Ray's alive! He remains calm and impassive but his adrenalin is pumping again.

"Don't get your hopes up but it may be good news," Sam says.

Deeks shakes his head affirmatively. "Do we know where it was sent from?"

"The IP address is an internet café around San Jose. He may be traveling south."

"You could have told all this to Kensi tomorrow. Why are you really here?" Deeks asks.

"I thought you'd want to know sooner than later and besides it's not safe for you here anymore if your cover's been blown. We still take care of our own Deeks even if you went over to the other side," Sam jokes.

Deeks leans back into his chair and smiles regretfully at his ex-colleague. He misses his friends already.

"Thanks. I appreciate it," says Deeks.

"Forget it. You better get out of here now," Sam advises.

Deeks rises and walks out the front door leaving Sam behind to finish his drink alone.

* * *

><p>Your reviews are wonderful and much appreciated!<p> 


	12. Chapter 12

**Touché**

**By phillydi**

**Chapter 12**

* * *

><p>Over the next two days Deeks and Kensi poured over any leads that came in through the LAPD regarding Ray's whereabouts. While they found nothing concrete, the FBI concentrated mainly on finding the team of assassins that were sent to kill Ray. And although Sanders denies putting out the hit, they only need the one clue that will link him to the murders.<p>

There had been no other personal contact from Ray either, other than the cryptic message he sent out a few days ago to Deeks. Kensi stopped back at the Mission both days to check in with the NCIS team but Deeks never wanted to go with her. He always found something else to do. She also tried a few times to open up a dialogue regarding what happen with Nicole but he shut her down before she could get the first sentence out. Kensi instinctively knew to pull back or she would lose him all together. She understood his priority right now was finding Ray, but she also knew he wasn't ready to talk. He was hurt and angry at her for losing faith in him and frankly, she didn't blame him. His thoughts now are centered on Ray, which keeps his mind off of Kensi.

On the morning of the funeral, Kensi sits at her make-shift desk at the station sifting through pictures of the crime scene. She feels empty when she looks at pictures of Jenna. What happen to Ray? Was he at the apartment when the killers went on their killing spree? Where did he go afterwards? All of it was a mystery.

She hears heavy footsteps rushing to her desk and looks up to see Deeks standing over her.

"Come on – someone broke into Nicole's home early this morning and set fire to the place. I need to take a look inside."

Kensi grabs her jacket and rushes to catch up with Deeks.

Once at the house, Deeks locates the officer on duty who tells them the intruder had gotten in through the basement window. This time, Deeks and Kensi enter through the front door of Nicole's house and step cautiously around the smoke damaged room. The fire was set on the back porch and it spread into the kitchen but was contained before it extended throughout the rest of the house.

Kensi is about to explore the dining room when from the corner of her eye she spies Deeks walking directly to the fire place. He kneels down and places his right hand up through the opening and feels around until he finds what he is looking for. He pulls out a medium size tin box and sits back on his legs to open it.

Kensi joins him and looks over his shoulder as he begins to lift the lid.

"What is it Deeks?" she asks.

"Ray used to hide any extra money he had here so no one could find it. After he left Nicole, he still had a key and would use the box to pass information on to me too so Nicole wouldn't know. It was just easier than trying to contact me since I was over here so much at the end."

Kensi catches the significance of the last line, but lets it drop.

Deeks opens the box. There was no money in it this time but he reaches in to pull out a small medal pendant.

"I knew it," he says with certainty.

"What?" Kensi leans over his shoulder to get a closer look.

"Ray was here. He left his St. Christopher medal for me to find. He was wearing this the last time we saw each other. He knew I'd look here and created the break in and set the fire to draw the police here. He knew I'd be close behind."

Deeks finds a small piece of paper folded in half on the bottom of the tin and pulls it out.

It has only two words on it: _Midnight. Jenna_.

"What in the world does that mean and why doesn't he come looking for you directly? Or at least call you? He knows where to find you."

"He also knows it would put us both in jeopardy if he came looking for me in the open. Half the arms dealers that Ray pissed off are watching all of his known hangouts by now and I wouldn't be surprised if the other half were watching me. They're going to turn LA upside down looking for him. Ray's good at going underground but it's only a matter of time before they catch up with him. And we're just going to have to have a Plan C in place to save his pasty ass." Deeks turns to Kensi and smiles for the first time in days.

Deeks stares past Kensi into the distance. "But you're right….he could have called me by now. There must be something else he needs to do first."

Kensi sighs but doesn't voice her fear. She doesn't like playing this cat and mouse game. She's going to have to trust her partner's intuition on this one.

* * *

><p>On the way back to the station, Kensi and Deeks stop at a coffee shop a block from the station. They sit together and gather their thoughts.<p>

"So if you link the two words _midnight_ with _Jenna _he may want to meet you at the cemetery tonight." Kensi speculates. "You don't think he would show up during the funeral do you?"

"No, that would be suicide," Deeks responds. "The cemetery at midnight is more likely. They wouldn't expect him to show up there so long after the funeral. I think your guess is probably right. I don't know where else it could be. "

"Well ok, it sounds a bit iffy to me. But we'll set up surveillance at the cemetery and see if Ray makes an appearance."

Deeks shakes his head. "No, I'm going alone," Deeks answers.

"No way, Deeks. We're in this together," Kensi cries out.

"Look Kensi, I appreciate you playing along with Hetty's charade of making you the NCIS liaison and all but I can take it from here. You don't need to stick your neck out, especially if this gets too intense. I can bring Ray back under protective custody again by myself." Deeks avoids eye contact with Kensi and looks out the café window.

"You think this is all a game to me?" she asks incredulously. "I'm still your partner Deeks… don't you dare dismiss me like I'm some kind of servant! I'm sticking my neck out, as you so crudely put it, for you…not for Ray, you idiot."

"I've made up my mind Kensi, go back to NCIS and stay out of the way!" Deeks stands and walks out the door.

He tried to keep up the pretense that they were still partners and friends these past few days but he couldn't do it any longer. He quit NCIS for a reason. It's too hard working next to the woman he loves knowing all along that when this mission finishes he will be without her for the rest of his life. It's better to have a clean break now instead of later.

Kensi couldn't leave the coffee shop right away. She is still stunned by the way Deeks dismissed her. One thing she knows is she won't be left behind. He still needs her and now she would just have to prove him wrong.

* * *

><p>Kensi returns to the Mission and not because Deeks told her to. Kensi is a woman on a mission. She collects a few surveillance tools and then searches for Callen to let him know her plans for tonight. She catches him returning to the bullpen from Hetty's office.<p>

"I thought you were working detail at the funeral. What are you doing here?" asks Callen.

"Deeks has decided to become a solo act." Kensi's eyes were blazing. "He pretty much sent me away this morning telling me he could handle the rest of the mission without me."

"Does he know where Ray is?" Callen tries to make sense of Kensi's predicament.

"Sort of. Ray left another cryptic message for Deeks and we think he is going to show up at the cemetery tonight at midnight." Kensi is pacing in front of Callen's desk now.

Callen watches his agent vent her anger. "So what do you want to do?"

"He needs me Callen. I am not going to let him go through this alone." Kensi is waiving her hands in front of his face. "He can't get rid of me that easily. I'm going to that rendezvous whether he likes it or not!" Kensi grabs her backpack.

"Yeah, but….."

"Thanks G…. I knew you would understand." Kensi yells over her shoulder and rushes out the back door of the Mission.

Callen watches Kensi's exit with a confused look on his face. What the hell was that all about?

Hetty steals softly behind Callen. "I think Ms. Blye could use the services of a wing man tonight Mr. Callen. What do you think?"

* * *

><p>Keep them reviews coming...!<p> 


	13. Chapter 13

**Touche'**

**by phillydi**

**Chapter 13**

* * *

><p>Deeks checks into the station briefly after leaving Kensi behind at the coffee shop. He despises the way he walked out on her. But he's tired of hurting when he's near her and he just wants to leave that part of his world behind. Right now he has to get to the cemetery before the service finishes. Deeks figures Ray would be insane to show himself out here in the open, but his best friend has done crazier things in the past.<p>

Deeks parks his car off the main road and walks through a number of plots until he finds a group gathered around a flower draped coffin. A young girl holds her mother's hand and rests her head on the woman's arm. The child is a younger version of Jenna and most likely her little sister. Deeks watches the service with a heavy heart but he needs to concentrate on his job and not the raw emotions swirling inside him.

Deeks walks around the perimeter and identifies a number of plain clothes agents, including a few undercover maintenance workers working close by the site. He turns back to watch the crowd moveing slowly away from the grave site as the ceremony comes to a close. Deeks hangs back, watching friends and loved ones say their final farewells to Jenna. When the last mourner leaves, he waits a few more minutes to be sure the site is clear. Deeks walks down to the coffin and stops in front of Jenna's coffin.

Deeks stoops to pick up a red rose that has fallen next to the casket and lays it gently on top. He takes a deep breath and sighs.

"I'm so sorry, Jenna. Can you ever forgive me?" Deeks reaches his hand out to touch the casket.

"I know you probably don't believe in me anymore but if you can find a way to bring him to me, I promise you I'll do everything I can to keep him safe." He stands there a few minutes lost in thought before he walks back to his car. It's all he can do for now.

* * *

><p>Callen doesn't have a good feeling about this. It's bad enough Kensi and Deeks are operating as disjointed partners but now he's going into a stakeout having to watch Kensi's back who was determined to protect Deeks' back. This could turn out to be a scene from the keystone cops if they aren't careful. It's time for him to take control of the situation. Callen wonders where Sam is right now. If he thinks he's getting out of this surveillance tonight, he's mistaken. He is going to need his level-headed partner to help him through this fiasco. Callen dials Sam's cell phone.<p>

"Yeah, G?" Sam picks up on the first ring.

"Where are you Sam?" Callen asks.

"Getting ready to head to the gym and then pick up something for dinner. Why?"

"Looks like I'm going to need you tonight partner. Kensi and Deeks are planning a stake out at the cemetery. Ray sent another message and they speculate he'll meet up with Deeks at midnight. Kensi and Deeks still both playing games with each other and they're probably not concentrating on their main objective anymore, if you know what I mean? Can you to meet me back here at the Mission at ten?

"Yeah, alright. But those two better get their act together. I'm tired of saving their scrawny butts."

Callen chuckles to himself. "Ok buddy. See you then."

* * *

><p>As the meet up time grows nearer, Kensi becomes more and more jittery. How would Deeks react if he found that she came anyway despite being told she wasn't wanted or needed? He knew better than to go this alone. Deeks was cutting off his nose to spite his face. If this goes without a hitch, she will just hide in the shadows and he won't be any wiser. And if things get dicey, he'll thank her later. Right?<p>

Kensi leaves her car hidden behind a large mausoleum for safe keeping. The night is warm and the subtle scent of honey suckle hangs heavily in the air. According to the map she procured earlier in the day, the grave site should be near a small grove of maple trees. The only sound in the cemetery is the swish of her footsteps on the freshly manicured lawn. Kensi's phone vibrates.

"Callen?" Kensi answers.

"Kens, you're not going this alone tonight. Sam and I are close by. We're going to be your back up tonight."

"Oh, I don't know G. Deeks is not going to be too happy if he finds me here…let alone you and Sam."

"Sorry, this isn't negotiable Kensi. Wear your ear piece. We'll stay well behind you and scout around for any trouble closer to the main road."

_Great_. Kensi heaves a sighs. If truth be told, she was glad for the support but this stakeout was getting really crowded and Ray hasn't even showed up yet.

* * *

><p>As Kensi makes her way towards the meet up location, Deeks is arriving from the south side entrance of the cemetery. This place gives him the creeps. <em>You're stealing through a cemetery, for god's sake Deeks, what did you expect? <em>He laughs sarcastically. The LAPD Detective keeps his gun drawn and ready just in case. As he gets closer, every move he makes sounds like a drum pounding in his ear. A trickle of sweat drips down the side of his face. He doesn't know how much of it is the heat and how much of it is the relentless stress. If Ray doesn't show up tonight he's back to square one and another step further away from keeping his friend safe. He has no idea how Ray is going to play this thing through but he has to be ready to move at a second's notice.

The sweat is now beginning to blur his vision but as he gets closer, he can see a lone figure next to the fresh mound of earth. At a safe distance he squats down behind a large head stone to get a better look at the solitary figure. Ray. He recognizes his old friend kneeling in the dirt next to his lost love.

Ray is placing a small stuffed animal on the grave between the scattered flower arrangements. He can hear him speaking softly to the dead woman but he can't make out the words.

Deeks straightens up to his full height and takes a few steps towards the burial site. He stands directly behind his friend. Ray raises his head up but keeps looking straight ahead.

"I promised her we would get a puppy when the baby was born. Unfortunately this is the best I can do now." Ray looks down at the stuffed dog. "I'm glad you're here Marty. You're a good friend."

Deeks curses to himself and squats down next to Ray.

"Was it Nicole?" Ray asks without looking at Deeks.

Deeks doesn't know what to say. How was he going to tell him the truth?

"That's ok, you don't have to answer. Who else could it be?" Ray voice is lifeless. "Why does she hate me so much?" He shakes his head. "Promise me Marty, she'll pay for what she did?"

"Listen Ray…."

"What am I going to do now? Jenna was my whole fucking life. He burries his face in his hands and then slowly looks back at Deeks. "And my kid, oh god, Marty….my kid. They're all gone. I have nothing now." Ray cries looking down at Jenna's grave.

Deeks looks off in the distance trying not to let the tears cloud his eyes.

"Listen man, I got to get you out of here, it's not safe Ray." Deeks grips Ray's upper arm.

"Do you think I care anymore what happens to me?" Ray pulls his arm away from Deeks. "I just had to come here and be with her one last time and to tell her I love her. I don't give a shit if they kill me now."

Deeks is totally distraught. How does he convince his friend his life is still worth living?

"Ray, you know you don't want that and neither would Jenna. I promised her today I would take care of you and that's exactly what I'm going to do."

Kensi watches Deeks rise to his feet and lean over to put his arm around Ray's shoulder to urge him to get up. She can make out bits and pieces of the conversation but she can tell it's not going well at all. Deeks is trying to get Ray to leave but his friend isn't moving.

"Come on Deeks, get him out of there already," Kensi whispers. The longer they sit in the open, the easier a target they become.

"Callen? I have a visual on both Deeks and Ray and I think Deeks is trying to persuade him to leave the area now. Hopefully we can wrap this up soon."

Silence.

"Callen? Are you there?"

"Stand by Kensi," Callen's voice is tense.

Kensi could sense something is wrong.

"Kensi, we have a big problem! You need to get Deeks and Ray out of there NOW!"

* * *

><p>Stay with me guys…you've been great!<p> 


	14. Chapter 14

**Touche'**

**by phillydi**

**Chapter 14**

* * *

><p>Callen and Sam walked the outside perimeter of the cemetery at least five times during the course of their surveillance. Callen stops to assess the landscape, but Sam is like a caged tiger pacing back and forth to overcome the tedium and boredom of the stakeout. It was almost too quiet.<p>

Callen checks in with Kensi a few times during the course of their watch. She is hidden well away from the gravesite and from Deeks' vision. She reported in when Ray arrived at the grave but they hadn't heard from her since.

"Hopefully this will be over soon," Callen murmurs. Sam's eye catches a quick flash of light through the trees. He wants to be sure his eyes aren't playing games on him. Sam holds his index finger up to his lips and motions to Callen to squat down. Both agents move covertly though the cemetery greenery with Callen following his partner's lead.

Sam nods his head pointing to the right. Someone is hiding behind the trees keeping their own vigil. The light that Sam caught before was shining off of an activated cell phone. He holds his hand out for Callen to stay in place.

Sam closes in on the intruder like a hungry predator. With no room for mistakes, he crouches behind his target and finds a young boy relaying his message to an unknown recipient.

"Él está aquí. He's here, Marcus."

Sam leaps forward to reach the boy before he can finish his communication. He grabs for his shirt but the boy has seen him from the corner of his eye and takes off. Sam closes in from behind, despite the boy's speed. He is able to tackle him after a few hundred yards and hauls the trespasser to his feet.

"Federal agent! Who were you calling?" Sam demands as he shows him his badge.

"Yo no hablo enlish!"

"Yeah, don't give me that. I heard your English and it's better than mine," Sam sneers. Callen reaches his partner and the captured prey.

"Who were you calling? The Kings?" Callen presses the boy.

He looks at the two agents and spits on the ground.

"Where's his phone?" ask Callen. Sam searches the boy's pocket and throws it over to Callen.

Callen quickly accesses the phone's call bank. "He's got a few numbers that he's called in the last few minutes." He looks at the teenager and grabs him by the chin.

"I have all the evidence I need here to put you in jeuvie for a long time, so you might as well cooperate with us now to make it easier on yourself. Who did you alert?"

"Whoever pays my price," the boy spits out.

"We got a junior mercenary here, G."

"Yeah, and that means he could have half the arms dealers and their gangs converging on this place any second now."

Kensi's voice interrupts their interrogation.

"Callen? I have a visual on both Deeks and Ray and I think Deeks is trying to persuade him to leave the area now. Hopefully we can wrap this up soon."

From a distance, Callen and Sam can hear a cadre of cars heading towards their direction. As they stop along the road, a collection of car doors begin to slam and the marching of footsteps echo through the trees.

"Callen? Are you there?" Kensi calls out again.

"Stand by Kensi," Callen's voice is tense.

"I think our young informant has earned his money tonight. I think we're going to need back up and soon." Sam turns to listen to the movement of the upcoming assault. As he does, the boy jerks out of Sam's grasp and darts away into the safety of the wooded area. Sam tries to catch up with him but he's too fast this time.

"Leave him; we have the phone as evidence." Callen yells. He turns his attention back to Kensi.

"Kensi, we have a big problem! You need to get Deeks and Ray out of there NOW!"

Kensi didn't wait for an explanation from Callen. It could only mean that the arms dealers have found Ray and have sent their street thugs to do the dirty work.

"Kensi we're going to try and hold them off for as long as we can, but you and Deeks have got to move fast." Callen directs Kensi. "They are headed this way with an ETA of around 2 minutes before they reach your position."

Kensi draws her gun to eye level and steps out from behind her cover to reveal her location to Deeks.

"Deeks!"

She sprints over to the two men while looking anxiously over her shoulder.

"Kensi, what the hell are you doing here….I thought I told you…."

"No time for small talk Deeks, we got to get out of here. They found Ray….come on!" Kensi shouts.

She turns as she hears the platoon of gang members charging towards their position. Deeks and Kensi both grab Ray by either arm and lift him to his feet.

"No, leave me, please Marty. I can't leave her…." Ray turns back to look at Jenna's grave.

Deeks realizes that desperate times call for desperate measures. He turns to face Ray and throws him a full-on upper cut to the right side of the head. Ray crumples to the ground like a rag doll.

"Sorry buddy." He lifts his friend and throws him over his shoulder and starts to run like hell with Kensi close by his side.

"This way," Kensi calls over her shoulder. After two harrowing minutes, Kensi and Deeks reach the mausoleum and Kensi's car.

They can hear the shoot out that is taking place behind them between the NCIS agents and the gang members.

Kensi throws Deeks her keys after she unlocks the back of the van to gather more weapons and ammunition. Deeks is on his phone calling LAPD for back-up.

"Take him back to the Boathouse," Kensi yells. "I have to go back in there to help Callen and Sam."

"Kensi…wait!"

"Will you just shut up Deeks and do what I say for once?" Kensi and Deeks stare long and hard at each other and then she rushes back to help her friends.

"Be careful," Deeks whispers. Deeks lowers Ray into the back seat of the SUV and commandeers the vehicle back to the Boathouse.

Kensi heads in the direction of the gun fire. From her vantage point she can see the two factions fighting it out. There was greater fire power coming from the left side which she assumed was the gang members. Kensi is going to change those odds once she joins her team but they were still going to need the other federal and police squads as back up support if they were going to get out of this alive.

"Callen?" she calls as she gets closes to her team.

"Over here, Kensi," he responds.

Kensi throws Callen and Sam the extra rounds of ammunition and takes her position watching their reverse flank.

"Deeks is headed back to the Boathouse with Ray. He called in for reinforcements before he left; we just got to keep them busy until help arrives."

"Well, at least we accomplished half of our object here tonight," Callens shouts over the deafening gun blasts.

"What's the other half?"

"Staying alive until then."


	15. Chapter 15

**Touche'**

**by phillydi**

**Chapter 15**

* * *

><p>As Deeks drives back to NCIS from the cemetery, he looks back to see if Ray has regained consciousness. He doesn't realize he hit him so hard because Ray's out cold. Deeks pulls out his cell phone to call Hetty.<p>

"Mr. Deeks, I'm relieved to hear from you."

"Hetty, I have Ray in protective custody with me and I'm bringing him back to the Boathouse. He's a little worse for wear but at least he's alive. I left the rest of the team back at the cemetery. They're up against some strong resistance. Someone must have tipped them off."

"According to Mr. Callen they apprehended an informant as he was calling in your location."

Deeks shakes his head in anger. They were relentless.

"I'll be waiting for you Mr. Deeks. But be careful….this isn't over until you get Mr. Martindale behind closed doors."

"Understood. I should be pulling up in 2 minutes. This was one hell of a night."

"Apparently," Hetty agrees. "Oh, and Mr. Deeks….good work." Hetty ends the call before Deeks can respond. He also knows Ray's safe in large part due to Kensi's stubbornness. Thankfully she ignored his demands to stay away.

Deeks carries Ray into the safe house and lays him down gently on the couch. He's grateful he can bring him directly into NCIS. With Ray's state of mind, the last thing he needs is a lot of feds running around asking questions. Will his friendship still be in jeopardy after he tells him about Nicole? And what about Kensi, Callen and Sam? Would he also have them on his consciousness too by the time the night was through?

Deeks looks down at Ray as his friend stirs briefly and opens his eyes.

"Where am I?" Rays asks Deeks as he rubs his face. "Did you actually hit me back there or did I just dream all this?"

"You're at the Boathouse, buddy. And yes, I'm afraid I did slug you one." Deeks admits with a grimace.

"Shit!" Ray groans. "And I was hoping it was all a dream." He drags himself into a sitting position and continues to massage his sore chin. Deeks joins his friend on the couch and looks up to see Hetty entering the room.

"I just got word from Mr. Callen that the cavalry has arrived. LAPD and the FBI are trying to gather the last of the few remaining members to bring them into custody. Fortunately our team is unhurt for the most part, except Sam who sustained a superficial shoulder wound. Callen is taking him to the ER now."

Deeks lowered his head in thanks. This whole mission could have had a far worse ending.

"Mr. Martindale it's good to see you alive and in one piece." Hetty turns and nods her head at Deeks. "You can thank Mr. Deeks and Ms. Blye for their unending dedication in bringing you back safe and sound."

Ray turns to look at his friend. "I'm not sure I was worth the effort."

"My agents could have been killed tonight because of you Mr. Martindale." Hetty raises her voice a notch. "If it wasn't for Mr. Deeks' allegiance to your friendship, you wouldn't be here right now. I suggest it's time to count your blessings and find a way to live up to that loyalty." Hetty is resolute in defense of the detective.

Deeks is embarrassed by her emotional tirade but he appreciates the sentiment. She turns to leave the Boathouse but stops to address Ray one more time.

"Oh, and Mr. Martindale I have been in touch with the FBI and we are working on setting up a new safe house location for you. I need you to be ready in the morning for the transfer."

The two men sit listening to the water as it laps up against the Boathouse. Calmness settles around them as the sound of Hetty's last words evaporate into the night's air.

"Ray, I have to tell you something and you may hate me by the time I'm finished but you need to know the truth," Deeks says. Ray looks at his friend with apprehension.

"Nicole turned you in because of me. I rejected her advances and in revenge she gave up your location to Sanders again." Deeks bites down on his lower lip as he waits for Ray's response.

Ray slowly gets off the couch and walks over to the table in the center of the room.

"I had no idea she would do that Ray, you got to believe me." Deeks pleads.

Ray remains silent and nods his head.

"Ray, talk to me, man. I'm so sorry. Ray?" Deeks voice breaks as his pain worsens, constricting inside his body and gnawing away his soul.

Ray turns around and leans up against the table and looks straight at Deeks.

"Your thing with Wikipedia must be heating up because that's the only reason you would have dumped Nicole."

Deeks drops his head down in his hands with relief.

"Do you really think I'd blame you for what happen to Jenna?" Ray asked. "I knew Nicole was crazy, why do you think I left her? She was perfect for Max Gentry though….two peas in a pod."

Deeks grins and shakes his head. Ray walks back over and sits down next to his friend again.

"If I blame anyone it's me," Ray says softly. I should have never given her your address or been in contact with her." He's quiet and gathers his thoughts before he speaks again.

"Look we've been through a lot Marty, ever since we had that first run in behind ol'man Jenkins liquor store. Do you remember that? And despite everything that has happen I'll never regret the friendship that developed. I meant it when I said we did so much better than our folks and I believe that's because we always had each other to lean on for support."

Ray stops to intertwine his hands together and leans forward. "I'm not sure how I'll go on without Jenna and I don't know if I even want to…but knowing you're still here gives me the strength to carry on one more day until I can figure out what to do with all this pain."

Deeks embraces Ray in camaraderie. He understands Ray's heartbreak. He also knows there is nothing he can say to make it go away either.

"What do you think will happen now?" asks Ray.

"They'll try and relocate you again but I have a feeling it will be a lot further than Oregon."

"I don't care if they keep me here or ship me off to China."

"If you stay here your life is worth about two cents."

Ray shrugs his shoulders. Deeks needs to have his say now.

"The Ray I knew would never give up. You have an obligation to Jenna and the baby to honor their lives by making good on yours. Besides, whom am I going to sit up all night with drinking and talking about women?"

"We haven't done that in ages Marty," Ray says regretfully.

"Yeah but we could. And I for one would miss it if you weren't around anymore, brother."

"We are brothers aren't we?"

"Till the end." Both men high five each other and clasp hands with affection.

"Hey Marty, promise me something," Ray continues. "I know you really like Wikipedia." Deeks begins to protest.

"Don't try to bullshit me. You're talking to me, Marty." Ray points to himself. "Don't wait forever to tell her how you really feel. If I learned only one thing this week, it's that life is too fuckin' short. Grab her and run like hell and don't ever let her go. Promise me that Marty?"

Deeks smiles at his friend's advice but he is startled when he looks up to find Kensi standing at the doorway.

"What are you guys talking about?" Kensi is gazing at the two men with an amused look on her face.

"Does she always have to sneak in at the end of our conversations like that?" Ray whispers next to Deeks' ear. Deeks laughs and slaps Ray on the back. Ray tilts his head in Kensi's direction willing Deeks to follow his advice.

Deeks rises and joins Kensi at the door. They turn and walk through the vestibule of the safe house and out to the pier.

Deeks stares into Kensi's eyes with a piercing look.

"So how much of that did you hear?" asks Deeks as he pushes his hands into his jeans' pockets.

"Enough." Kensi smiles at Deeks.

"Kensi….."

"Looks Deeks, we've both been pretty pig-headed and stubborn over the last few days and I'm sorry I left you hanging about me and Jack…which is totally over with by the way….. but then I didn't trust you when you told me there was nothing going on between you and Nicole….but I'm your partner Deeks and I should have trusted you implicitly ….but when it comes to men abandoning me….you see I have these self confidence issues and I just withdraw back into myself….or so Nate tells me…." Kensi doesn't miss a beat or stop to take a breath. "But….."

Deeks presses two fingers up against Kensi's lips which halts her in mid-sentence. He tries not to give into a laugh…..but she's just so damn cute when she can't get the words out fast enough. There is only one other thing to do to shut her up.

Deeks captures Kensi's face between both hands and places a soft, quick kiss on her lips. He lingers for a brief moment to look down and into her eyes.

"This isn't easy for me either Kensi. I've been fighting feelings for you for a long time. And for whatever reason, you scared the hell out of me. It just felt so perfect with you and I wasn't use to feeling so right with one person. I was used to rejection and when you cut me out of your life, I knew exactly what to do….which is what I do best…run away. That felt familiar and easy. But I'm sorry I ran away from you and I'm so glad you didn't let me."

"Maybe we can try this again Deeks?" Kensi's eyes soften. "Start over, I mean from the beginning?"

"I'd like that."

"I love you Deeks. Phew! There I said it." Kensi blushes bright red.

Deeks laughs with so much joy in his heart. He encircles her with his arms and holds her tight against his chest. He places a tender kiss on her forehead as they walk together back into the Boathouse.

* * *

><p>The next morning came quickly for all parties. Sam and Callen checked in briefly with Hetty to debrief her on last night's mission. Hetty then spent the rest of the morning arranging with the FBI for Ray's departure to a new safe house location.<p>

Deeks and Kensi escort Ray into Hetty's office.

"Ah, come in all," Hetty said. "Sit down Mr. Martindale. I hope you are looking forward to your new life."

Ray looks at Deeks for support. Despite his bravado last night of not caring where he ends up, he's scared to start over again especially without Jenna. With Kensi as an enraptured audience of one, he and Deeks spent the rest of the evening reminiscing about their time on the street. What he wouldn't give to go back to those earlier days again.

"We have come up with a location that should keep Mr. Sanders and his comrades off your scent for a long time." Ray wrings his hands and clears his throat.

"And where would that be?" he asks.

"You will be the guest of the Navy at US Naval Base Guam for at least a year when at that time we will reevaluate your position and possible return to the States."

"Guam?" Deeks and Ray said in union.

"Do you have a problem with that Mr. Martindale?" Ray is speechless which allows Hetty to continue her instructions. "Sanders and his operatives have been put on hold after last night for at least a day or two, but we still have to worry about other factions. So we are transferring you under an extreme security detail and you leave within the hour. There will be an armed car waiting to take you to Point Magu Air Base where a C-160 will take your directly to Guam. And just to help you get off to a good start, I have arranged for Mr. Deeks to accompany you there for the first two weeks to help you get settled in."

"Whoa… Hetty. As much as I would love to spend some time on a tropical island with my BFF, I think the LAPD are expecting me to report back to work today," Deeks says.

"Ah yes, well about your transfer back to the LAPD…" Hetty hands Deeks his official LAPD personnel file. "I'm afraid I forgot to forward your paperwork in last week with all the hubbub. It just got lost on my desk. But I'll be happy to send it along today if you wish?"

Deeks smiles and shakes his head. "No, no… I think I can find a place for it." Deeks throws the paperwork in her trash bin. Hetty beams at Deeks like a proud mother hen and turns back to Ray.

"Good luck Mr. Martindale," Hetty holds out her hand. "Try not to get into too much trouble over there, gentlemen."

* * *

><p>Ray stands next to the Mission doors with Deeks and Kensi. He turns to address Kensi.<p>

"I promise I'll take care of him in Guam but you have to promise me you'll take care of him when he returns home….only this time forever."

"Forever's a long time buddy," says Deeks.

"Yeah well it's the only love worth having, my friend. Take care Wikipedia."

"You too, Ray." He gives her a slight peck on her cheek and walks out to the waiting armed car.

Kensi tugs on Deeks jacket. "I don't know if I can trust you two on a tropical island together for two weeks. You might wind up bringing back some Guamanian princess or something," she smiles.

"I don't think that's going to happen. You have my heart Kensi Blye…and one princess for the rest of my life will be quite enough, thank you very much." He leans over to give her a sweet, lingering kiss. Kensi pulls away first.

"Partners again, Deeks?"

"Partners," Deeks nods affirmatively.

"Friends?"

"Absolutely."

"Lovers?"

"Looking forward to it."

Kensi laughs shyly. Deeks picks up his back pack to join Ray at the car and smiles back at Kensi. He turns to walk out the door when Kensi stops him.

"Hey Deeks. Glad to hear about our _thing_," Kensi whispers seductively into his ear.

Deeks throws his head back in delight.

"Touché Kensi. Touché."

**The End**

* * *

><p><strong>I can't believe I made it to the end! Thank you all for being loyal readers and following this story over the past two months. I met some really great people along the way too. Thanks for all your input and suggestions...It turned out to be the fairytale I always wanted to write. I just hope I did these wonderful characters justice.<strong>

**A huge shout out goes to Dave Kalstein and Joe Wilson, the original screenwriters of _Plan B_. It was my favorite episode of season two and in homage…. I just had to keep it going. You guys rock.**


	16. Chapter 16

**Touché**

**By phillydi**

**Epilogue**

* * *

><p>For Kensi it had been a long two weeks. She spent most of the time thinking of all the things she wishes she could have said to Deeks before he left for Guam with Ray. They had finally declared their love and she is counting the days before she would see him again. Unfortunately, she is also driving Callen and Sam crazy with her incessant humming and daydreaming. From start to finish the last mission was the beginning of a love affair which at times was more like a soap opera than the balcony scene from <em>Romeo and Juliet<em>. If she wasn't running away from Deeks then he was running from her. But in the end, the fragility of life and how short a time we get to inhabit this earth made them realize they couldn't waste another moment without each other.

Hetty's instinct to transport not only Ray but Deeks out of country was well founded after they discovered his apartment broken into the day of Jenna's funeral. The detective figured they were tailing him but this was irrefutable proof that Deeks had been in danger as well in his attempt to keep Ray safe.

Hopefully, now that most of the assassins were behind bars, Deeks could return to a quiet homecoming. Word was out in the street that Ray was long gone and deep underground. And the information that was gleamed from the boy's cell phone was enough evidence to put the hired guns away for a long time. More than one had given up Sanders name during their arraignments to put him away and in solitary confinement for the rest of his life.

During their two week apart, Kensi and Deeks spent many nights talking untill the wee hours of the morning. He told her how Ray was still struggling with his demons and trying to justify a life without Jenna and their unborn baby. But he was starting to put one foot in front of the other and relaxing to the pace of the warm tropical island. Deeks was pretty sure Ray would be ok; he just hated to be so far away from him when he left to return to Los Angeles. Kensi and Deeks both agreed they couldn't wait to take up where they left off and make up for lost time. It would be a sweet life now and they couldn't believe how incredibly lucky they are to have found each other.

Life back at the Mission is moving at a slow rate giving Callen a chance to catch up with case paperwork. He feels funny talking to Kensi about her new found relationship with Deeks but he wouldn't be a responsible team leader if he didn't at least address the new group dynamics with her. She agrees that things will be a little different but Callen would have to trust her and Deeks to remain productive members of the team. Callen thought of having them switch partners but figures Deeks wouldn't last a week with Sam on his rear end all the time. He would just have to see how they work through the growing pains of their new partnership and take it from there.

Deeks returns bleary eyed and tired from Guam exactly two weeks to the day he left Kensi behind at the Mission. As he descends from the military aircraft, all he wants to do is get home and fall asleep in Kensi's arms. Deeks looks around the tarmac searching for his lady but aside from the airport personnel, the hanger and terminal are empty.

"Welcome back Deeks….Good to see you Deeks….how was Guam Deeks….?" He sarcastically imagines how his return would have gone if Kensi had been there.

Deeks drops his carrying case and props his hands on his hips. He reaches for his cell phone to call Kensi. He hadn't heard from her in 24 hours but she had agreed to meet him as soon as the plane touched the ground.

There was no answer to his call. Deeks switches numbers and calls the Mission.

"Deeks, are you back in LA?" Eric asks.

"Yeah, Eric, where is everybody? Kensi was supposed to pick me up at Magu."

There was a pause and a bit of static before the voice changes on the line. Hetty clears her throat.

"Mr. Deeks, there's a military escort at the information desk waiting to take you directly back to the Mission. We have a situation here and have lost contact with Mr. Calen and Ms. Blye. I'm glad you're back, we're going to need your help." Hetty signs off leaving Deeks to find his way back alone.

Not exactly the homecoming Deeks was expecting. His instincts are kicking in and he doesn't get a good feeling about any of this.

* * *

><p>Please join me for a new story as I continue the DeeksKensi romance and the adventures of the rest of the NCIS LA team in **_Statement of No Objection. _**See you there...


End file.
